Champion of God
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: Vanished from the eyes of his family and friends. A path of destruction started by the Winchesters, Perseus Jackson will once more try to save the world. This time as a hunter and the champion of the one true god. His destiny to stop the apocalypse and defeat Lucifer, but fate is not always on his side. His past will catch him, and reveal a dangerous deal he had struck years ago.
1. Rise of the Witnesses

**Champion of God **

_**Author's Note, this is a crossover of Supernatural and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There will definitely be mentions of god and other stuff, so if it is offensive, please do not read. If you review or pm me that this is offensive and I should not be making mentions of god in this story. Well, I am sorry, but I will just ignore you. Eh, I do not really care. **_

_**Supernatural has mentions of God and other things and I will be mentioning them. I am 100% Catholic, as well as the fact that these mentions of God will not be portrayed in the way of any religion, just as characters in Supernatural feel about Christianity. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of the Witnesses**

A lone figure walked down a empty street, no cars drove down the street. No people were walking, everything was eerie and completely silent. No street lights were on, none at all. There was barely any visible light. Just barely coming from the sun that was slowly rising into the sky. This lone figure was wearing all black, a black sweatshirt covered his body from the waist up, the black hood was up, keeping his eyes and nose from view. The only thing that you could see were his pink lips and his chiseled jawline.

In the center of the hoody, a bronze sword ran down the middle, the hilt and the hand grip were pointed upwards, while the blade ran downwards as if the blade was sheathed or in the ground. He wore complete black jeans, and wrapped around his waist was a black leather belt.

Holstered at his side, just above his right hip, completely in view, was a silver pistol. That seemed to be made out of pure silver, shining in the minimum light. The man seemed not to be hindered by the usual gun laws and restrictions most towns and cities had. It was as if he did not care at all and running into the police seemed like it did not matter to him. A knife was tucked into his side as well, opposite of his pistol on the left side, showing his weapons, either told people he was dangerous, or that he was completely foolish.

The man stopped for a moment and scanned his surroundings, which did not make the most sense as he should not be able to see, the hood should have obscured his vision. After a few moments, he let out a deep breath. A pure white steam flew from his mouth as the temperature dropped twenty degrees suddenly.

The air was cold, in the middle of a warm summer day. The weather was reported to be estimated at ninety degrees. But the air to the man seemed colder than it would be if snow was falling to the ground.

His hand immediately went to his side, pulling out his pistol, the gun glowed and hummed in his hands, as if the pistol was meant and for only his hands, and no one else. With a sharp click, the clip fell from the gun into his hand. His eyes scanned the chip, before grinning in satisfaction. The bullets were a bright silver, but to a specialties eyes, they could see the bullets were not made of silver.

Hearing a sound behind him, the man quickly turned around, aiming the gun straight at the person. When his eyes laid upon the person in front of him. He froze in complete shock. He drew a ragged breath, which turned immediately to steam. And he stepped backwards quickly. He muttered something under his breath.

But his voice was inaudible and incomprehensible to anyone else.

The thing that made him froze, was smiling, showing perfectly white teeth and rosy red lips. Her skin was coppery tan, and her eyes were deep, dark and dangerous. A obsidian black that would put fear into anyone else's heart. Her hair was raven black, long, falling down to the middle of her back. Long and wavy, shining in the dawn's light. She took a step towards the man, and her body and form flickered, breaking apart and evaporating before solidifying again.

Her clothes were silver and slightly ruffled and torn, despite her immense beauty, she was ragged and her copper skin was covered in a layer of dirt and dust, at her hip was a crimson red stain in her clothes. As if she was wounded. She spoke, her voice soft and beautiful, but at the same time scary and dark. As if she was not wanting to speak, especially in this manner to the man before her. "Happy to see me." She said with a smirk.

The man drew a ragged breath and raised his gun, before pulling the trigger. Before the bullet could reach the woman before her. She vanished. The bullet ripping through the wall behind her. The same voice spoke, directly behind him. Which was impossible, he turned around, his gun aiming straight for the woman's heart.

He was breathing fast, his heart thumping as if he was in the middle of an intense workout. A drip of water fell down his chin and splashed to the ground. "That was not very nice." She scolded him. A slight pout on the woman's face, making her even more beautiful than before.

The man sniffled, deeply, everyone could hear the pain and anger in the man's sniffle alone. "What are you?" The man snarled at her angrily. Trying to be fearless and show no emotion, his voice cracked and broke as he spoke.

"Rude question." The woman before him told him. "First you allow me to die, only watch me perish as my father killed me. And now you dare question me on what I am?" She hissed, venom was completely present in her voice. Making the man flinch backwards violently. His gun was still raised, as he looked away from her for a second.

"I trie..." But the girl would have nothing of ot, she growled at him, jumping forward, backhanding his wrist, sending the pistol spiraling into the street. She jumped forward and slammed her fist into his jaw. Sending the man onto his back, as crimson red blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up." She hissed at him. Before taking a deep breath. "Perseus." She said in a calm voice. The man stood quickly, his hood falling off as he did, revealing a handsome and kind face. His tan skin, matched his striking sea green eyes and his even better raven black hair. His eyes were bloodshot and red, as tears fell down his cheeks, leaving stains evident on his face.

"Zoe, please. I am sorry." He pleaded to her. The girl, her name Zoe, scowled as she heard him speak her name. Her obsidian black eyes flared with absolute rage.

"You," She hissed venomously. "I would still be alive if not for thou. You worthless scullion. All those hath perished because of thou are coming for thou. Thou shall be dead before the hour ends. Goodbye Perseus. I will be the one to finally end thou. As so many have wished." She said calmly.

More tears fell down his cheeks, splashing to the ground, splattering the asphalt. Covering the cement in water. Zoe, the legendary hunter of Artemis leaped forward, swinging her fist for his jaw. The man ducked, but not before her other fist slammed into his gut.

He groaned and doubled over in pain, as she brought her knee straight up into his face. Shattering his nose. Crimson red blood, poured out his nose as if it was raining. The dark red liquid splashed to the ground, covering his tears, making a small pool of blood. He ducked as another fist went straight for his face. This time expecting it, he caught her foot in his hands. As he did, he saw a strange mark etched into her hands, as if it was a brand.

Using his strength, he threw her backwards. Causing her to topple to the floor, but in a second she was up, glaring at him murderously, worse than before.

He took off towards his gun, but Zoe was to fast, she slammed into him, causing him to sprawl on the ground. He groaned, tiny scratches and cuts on the palm of his hands. He rolled aside as she kicked at his down form. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen from his pocket. Before he uncapped it, the pen elongated into a three foot, bronze shining blade. A leaf shaped blade, the exact same as the blade on the front of his hoody.

He glared at the woman before him murderously. But Zoe was grinning widely. "That will not work Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. The blade will n..." Perseus cut her off with a scream of absolute rage. His face was red and full of anger. His eyes shining with many emotions, hate, anger and ferocity. But most of all sadness.

"I am not his son." He roared in absolute fury. "And you are not Zoe. She was a brave, beautiful and amazing woman. The best and one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are not her." He snarled. She had jumped back at the ferocity of his voice, his aura was rising, scaring even her.

Perseus capped his blade, the bronze, shining sword shrank until it was a cheap, bronze ballpoint pen. Before Zoe could react, his hand snapped to his side quickly. Pulling out his silver gun that was thought to be on the ground to his left still.

His quick draw was incredibly fast, the gun was out, aimed at her heart, faster than a second. As tears still poured down his cheeks he pulled the trigger before Zoe could react. The bullet pierced through her heart, she wailed before exploding into a puff of black smoke. "Iron bullets, coated in salt. Bitch." He muttered.

His sea green eyes flashed, and he took off sprinting down the abandoned street. His silver gun still in his hands. He continued sprinting, not even winded from how fast he was running. There was no way, anyone could catch him as he ran. His speed was so fast, it rivaled a cheetah.

Dust kicked up and curled behind him as he ran. His gun still in his hands, nothing was around him, no more appearances. But there was a loud ringing as he ran. His left hand quickly jammed into his jeans pocket. Pulling out a small flip phone. Ringing loudly.

Perseus looking down, saw the name. "Bobby." He muttered. As the final ringing stopped. He cursed loudly in a strange language. Before he jammed his phone back in his pocket and continued sprinting.

There was no light now, instead, there was dark grey clouds covered the sky. Thunder blasted loudly across the sky, as a huge blast of lighting that lit up the world roared to life.

Rain, in huge volumes poured from the sky's, but that did not hinder him at all. He was not even wet at all. No, he seemed to only increase in speed and strength. His bloody nose vanished, replaced with tanned skin, completely free of blood. His broken nose, fixed and looked perfectly normal again as he continued running.

When a huge fist slammed into his cheek bone. He grunted and fell to the wet cement. His wounded cheek bone already healing itself from the rain that was falling from the heavens.

"Curse you Zeus." He yelled. Thunder boomed loudly in the sky. While he screamed at the sky. The figure who punched him, chuckled loudly. Causing his gaze to fall on him.

The man was big and burly. Showing, black, powerful and heavily muscled arms. Well toned face and strong chest. His eyes were dark coals of a fire, sharp and almost black. But seemed to be burning with a angry fire. His clothes were ripped and destroyed, His pants, had huge cuts and gashes on them as crimson red blood stained his clothes.

Perseus gasped as more tears filled his eyes, falling down his cheeks. "Beckendorf." He said. Beckendorf smiled widely.

"Yes Percy. Remember me. The one you left to die." He snarled savagely at Percy. Percy flinched violently.

"Beckendorf, you told me to go. I had no other options." He was cut off with a powerful fist to the jaw. His head snapped backwards. And Percy stumbled backwards.

"Lies. I told you to leave, but I was not expecting you to. What happened to your fatal flaw." He roared. "All of those who died, were your fault. Zoe, Bianca, me, Silena, all of them were your fault. You could have saved them. But you failed. You are weak. Weak. All you cause is death and destruction. A waste of space. Us demigods would have been much better off had it not been for you." He hissed.

Percy let loose a huge sob and fell to his knees. Beckendorf grinned, and walked towards the broken demigod, his face set in a scowl and sneer. As he drove his hand towards Percy's chest. Percy again, noticed the same brand that was on Zoe's hand was on his hand. But he paid no mind to this. But as quick as the lightning flashes overhead. Percy grabbed the knife at his side, and sliced the blade forward, and would have sliced right through Beckendorf' wrist. Instead, the man exploded into dark black shadows.

Quickly and immediately, Percy rushed in the same direction he had been running before. Instead, his right hand clenched his pistol tightly. So tight his knuckles were white. In his left hand was the knife he used to destroy Beckendorf.

Tear streaks were still etched on his face, but he continued running. Towards his destination. Somehow he managed to not fall in the slippery wet concrete and asphalt he was running upon. The street, for some reason was still abandoned. No one was still in sight. But Percy paid this no heed and continued to run forward.

He saw his destination, a few hundred feet in front of him. A car, he still had to get there. So he poured on even more speed as he continued to run. He quickly holstered his gun, using his no free hand, his hand crawled just above the neck lining. And pulled out a lanyard.

The lanyard, was a bright fiery red and orange. Moving and interchanging as if the lanyard was made of actual flames. On the end at the key ring was a set of keys. That jiggled loudly. He press the unlock button. And the lights it up, revealing the car.

The car was amazing, a car was completely black. Nice and complete, hard to see in the dark though. He made to the driver's door. and pulled open the driver's side door. Quickly sat down on the black polished leather.

Placing the key into the ignition, the engine roared to life, so loudly and awesome, Percy grinned widely. "I love you, Mom." He said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

He had no idea how, but his mother had coated the exterior metal completely in salt and liquid iron, making the car completely impenetrable by all spirits and those who could just appear in the car. Those spirits that had showed up, of Beckendorf and Zoe. There was no way those two could get in his car.

He slammed on the ignition and took off, his car reaching to seventy miles per hour in a mere three seconds. The car was amazing, a gift from his mother. A 1969 Chevy Camaro.

His driving was flawless, despite the fact that he was in the rain, and he was driving around a hundred miles over the speed limit. His sea green eyes were a stormy hurricane, glowing in a green light.

He took a hard left before a roar of flames caused him to jump up quickly, slamming his head into the roof of the car. He swerved madly, before coming to a complete stop before his car rolled over.

He breathed deeply, before his eyes flickered over to the passengers seat. Sitting there, looking at him in amusement. Was a beautiful woman, around the age of twenty. With pale white skin, and long dark red hair. She smiled kindly at him, showing pearly white teeth. Her eyes were literal pits of flames, reflecting the warm comfort of a fire. Reflecting hope and warmth inside.

Hestia, the Greek goddess of the Hearth. "Mom." Percy gasped. "Why do you always do that? I could have died if I crashed." He said, looking at his mother disbelievingly. She chuckled.

"I would protect you. There is no way harm would have come to you if I was here. My baby boy." She teased and pinched his cheek. Percy scowled and slapped her hands away.

Hestia narrowed her eyes. But she did not do anything like Percy expected. "What the hell is going on? Mom, I just saw that two of my friends who perished were spirits. How is that possible?" He asked her, completely serious.

She shook her head. "Percy, I have no idea. But Bobby will and so will the Winchesters. That is the reason he called you. This has been happening to other hunters. And the others our dead. I assume that Bobby will be looking out for you. As he cares deeply for you. But this is probably the start of something big. I can feel it. But this will not have anything to do with Greek mythology. So the gods and demigods will be in the dark and useless." She explained to him.

Percy scowled and rolled his eyes. "Like those pesky gods and demigods could do anything anyways. They are completely useless, despite the problems being Greek or not." He said. Hestia just shook her head.

"I know what they did was wrong. But..." Percy stopped her, by placing a hand on her hand. His mother looked him deep in the eyes. Seeing the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Please, mother. Just stop." He pleaded. Hestia nodded, having no feeling that her son wanted to talk about this. He quickly changed the subject. "The Winchesters huh." His mother nodded. "Those guys are alright. Although I have heard quite the stories about them. I heard Dean was an alright guy, but Sam. Heard he was smart. Exact opposite of me. Anyways, I bet those three have it handled then. But I need to see. What in Satan' name is going on." Hestia nodded.

"Well, I can help you with that. Instead of driving that long, I will just flash you there." She said worriedly. "Be safe son. I love you." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Percy's face broke into a small smile as Hestia snapped her fingers. His world turned upside down and Percy appeared in what seemed to be a car graveyard. His car was no where in sight, but he had bigger things to worry about.

He pulled his silver pistol from his pocket and took a hesitant step forward. As soon as he did so, he heard a loud and gruff voice. "Bobby." The voice roared.

Sam Winchester, Percy could already tell. But what was wrong with Bobby? He stretched out his senses. Using the water in the air to feel for anyone their. He could feel someone moving towards him quickly, but another body in the trunk of a car to his left. Up about ten feet.

Percy jumped upwards, slamming onto the hood of a trunk, and he pulled open the door, with the signature on it. When he did, his eyes widened, two little girls were holding a man down, a man with brown hair and a brown beard. A little chubby and his eyes were wide with fear.

The girls let go, and turned towards him. Without missing a beat, the girl flicked her wrist, sending Percy flying off the car, ten feet down into the windshield of another car. Smashing the glass, his vision went dizzy. As he groaned in pain. Blood dripped from the corners of the mouth.

His vision cleared a second, and he barely noticed the little girl inside him. He grabbed his knife and drove the blade into her gut. She exploded into black shadows. He looked up, seeing the other girl looking at him venomously. She flicked her wrist, but before anything happened, Bobby lunged forward, driving a iron pipe through her form. She exploded into shadows as well.

Percy groaned and rose from his spot on the windshield, trying to ignore the huge pain in the back of his head. Before he could, the barrel of a gun was placed at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice growled. Percy grinned at him.

"Sam, fucking Winchester. I heard you liked to bite off more than you could chew. But now, your just making me laugh." Percy said with a grin on his face. Sam's pale face flushed with anger, his green eyes filled with raw fury.

"Sam enough." Bobby said in a stern voice. "Percy." His sea green eyes snapped to Bobby. Before Percy could react. He was enveloped in a hug.

"Wow, Bobby, what the hell you doin?" Percy asked. Bobby pulled away. His eyes sparkling with anger.

"I called you, you fucking idgit. Something has been happening to hunters. Something big, and everyone who had not answered we found dead. So I assumed the worse." Percy smiled, and rolled his eyes.

Sam looked shocked. "He's a Hunter." Bobby nodded and Percy sighed in exasperation.

"I heard you were the smart one Sammy." Percy said. Sam narrowed his eyes. But Percy ignored him and turned to Bobby. "My mother said something big was going down, something huge. Do you know?"

"Everyone, us hunters failed to save, are now appearing. Trying to kill us. That's all I know. We need to go now. Otherwise we're dead." Bobby said. Percy nodded and Sam did as well.

"To Bobby's panic room we go." Percy said cheerily.

**Alright, this story might be bad, if it is not liked and gets bad reviews, I am going to delete it. This is just a test, and I do hope you like it. Because it took a lot of work to make this chapter. And the title will play a role later. **

**Hope you liked it. Good? Bad? Awful? You tell me. Please. Pairing is undecided. **


	2. Revealed

**Champion of God**

**Chapter 2**

**Revealed Past, Recollection of Failures**

_Moonlight shone from the sky, covering the area in a silver hue. Sweeping over a seemingly large area of destruction. The minimal light, cast a huge eerie shadow in the wake of a large mountain that jutted out of the ground. Faintly, clouds scattered apart in the sky. _

_The warm crisp air, the clear night sky with the twinkling bright stars shining brightly overhead. In the faint moonlight, one could see a lone teenage fall to his knees. Despite the warm air, the man was shaking violently. A look of anger on his face, and raw power and fury shone in his bright sea green eyes. His eyes, the glow so powerful. His eyes seemed like headlights in total darkness. Lighting the area around him. Dark shadows could be seen on the ground slightly behind him. Lots of them. _

_In his hands, a bronze sword glowed faintly in the silver light. Creating a mix of bronze and silver. Running along the blade, a dark red substance dripped downwards towards the hilt from the flat side of the blade. More crimson red substance covered his tan hands. _

_His sweatshirt, dripped and oozed the red substance on the ground. As well as the on his pant legs, which also covered by the crimson color. His raven black hair, shone in the moonlight a strange and twisted red color. Small streams dripped down across his tan face. He was covered completely in blood. _

_A bloody hand print covered the left cheek of his face. On the right side of his face, was a set of lips. Most would see the color as lipstick, but on his face the mark of lips was also blood. In the teenagers right hand, a necklace of pure beauty. The chain, glowing pure gold. The charm was the picture of a owl striking. Stormy grey diamonds for eyes. Now slightly tinted red. _

_The man shuddered violently, before the throwing the necklace to the ground roughly and stepping on it. Crushing it beneath his foot with a satisfying crunch from the hunk of metal. Kneeling there for a few more minutes, the man waited and waited. Closing his vibrant green eyes as he did so. _

_The only sound he cloud hear was the rapid beating of his own heart, and the slight chatter of his teeth. Through his eyelids, a vibrant flash of light could be seen. Gold in color particularly. _

_"Open your eyes young Perseus." A soft and kind female voice spoke to him. His eyes fluttered open. His gaze turned towards in front of him. To a group of men and woman who had just appeared there. All of which, flinched violently at the sight of his glowing green eyes, seeing the anger and pain in his orbs. But also, the raw power manifesting and surrounding the young man in a powerful aura of which most were accustomed to. _

_The speaker in question was a young twelve year old girl, her pale white skin glowing brightly in the moonlight. Bright silver eyes the color of the moon, stared directly into his sea green eyes. While auburn colored hair covered framed her young and beautiful face. There was pure pain in her eyes as well, a deep sadness that almost drove away the fury that was clenched in his heart. The clash of emotions forced him to shake even worse. Eventually the anger won. _

_"Apollo," The girl whispered. "Go see if he is alright. It is almost as if he is wounded." Percy slightly opened his eyes to see a solemn and pale face. One not normally like this, blonde hair glowed white in the moonlight, with bright blue eyes. His skin glowed gold slightly around him. As if redirecting the light from the moon. _

_Apollo, placed a hand on Percy's forehead. The palm started to glow gold. Less than two seconds later, Percy swung his open hand outwards. His fist colliding with the god's face. Sending him to the ground in a dazed heap. Golden ichor poured from the immortals nose. Satisfying Percy to no end. _

_"Do not touch me." He snarled venomously. Enough hate and anger in his voice to make all of the immortals flinch as most looked at the usual bright and happy son of Poseidon in shock. Taking a deep breath. He calmed himself slightly. _

_"How dare you?" A different female voice shrieked loudly. His eyes turned straight to the speaker, who slightly recoiled at his gaze. Her blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Only intensifying the bright stormy grey eyes exactly the same color as the diamonds he just crushed. "How dare you strike a god?" She hissed venomously. _

_"Oh Athena, goddess of bitches and deadly pride, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up." He growled. The eyes of everyone widened dramatically. It was one thing to attack Apollo, but it was completely different to attack the goddess of wisdom with words. Her face turned gold in anger, a grey aura surrounding her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a chuckle next to her. _

_The chuckle came from almost a identical replica of Percy. Same raven black hair and bright sea green eyes, although slightly more aged. Immediately Percy's head swiveled to the man who laughed. _

_"Shut up Poseidon." His snarl just slightly better than an Empousai. "All of you are dead to me. If you think for just one moment that I will treat any of you with respect after this, then you are wrong. Only one of you here deserves any respect as of right now." Percy's eyes flickered briefly to Artemis' silver orbs. She blushed uncharacteristically, unseen in the darkness._

_"Perseus we understand your pa..." A middle aged man with dark black hair and vibrant electric blue eyes started. His pale skin could be seen as he seemed rather upset. He was cut off abruptly by Percy. Who jumped from his knees in a lunge towards the lord of the skies. His celestial bronze blade was an inch from the King of Olympus' defenseless chest before everyone unfroze. _

_Zeus snapped his fingers, a glow of blue erupted from his palm. Blasting Perseus backwards. His bronze blade went flying from his grasp. Percy slammed into the ground roughly. A loud snap sounded into the silent air. _

_Percy quickly stood up. His right hand gripping his left wrist tightly. But there was no pain in his eyes. No sound that came from his lips. His eyes only glared at Zeus with a look that sent shivers up the Olympians spines. _

_His sea green eyes started to glow with an ethereal glow, the area around Percy glowed violently before it exploded into a huge bright white light. Blasting the Olympians backwards with the force of a bomb._

_When the Olympians stumbled slightly to their feet. Perseus Jackson was gone, nothing to even indicate that he had just been there a moment ago. _

"Dammit, Bobby. What the fuck is wrong with your friend?" Growled a voice loudly right next to Percy. Which woke him up slightly in a daze. The deep voice, but definitely not as deep as Sam Winchester's probably indicated that this was Dean. He heard a slight chuckle from Bobby. Which aggravated him slightly.

"That boy lives for his sleep. Let me tell you, not once has anything I have done even managed to stir him once he fell asleep." There was a slight pause before Sam answered angrily.

"Well, the dumb ass should not have fallen asleep. We were in the middle of something very important. We are locked in this panic room you created. With a bunch of bloodthirsty spirits after us. Why choose now to fall asleep now?" Sam growled the question at Dean and Bobby.

His temper started to flair. Angering Percy was always a bad thing to do. He knew he had very little control after getting angered and it was quite easy now a days to piss him off. After all children of the big three were always like that. Even if he did not consider himself a child of Poseidon at the moment.

Without opening his eyes. Percy growled. "With all of you just shut the fuck up. I was having a wonderful dream of this awesome world where none of this shit happened." He could feel all three of their gazes on him. Not that he minded, he was definitely used to it by now. He heard a slight chuckle from Bobby. Making him sigh, extra loud as well. Before he opened his sea green eyes.

Examining Dean closer. He noticed that the eldest Winchester seemed to like his joke. The slight grin on the guy's face made it seem easier for Percy to get along with. Especially if he was like Percy in nature. But the look of Sam's face. Percy inwardly groaned. Knowing that he was not going to like the youngest Winchester, unless he was drunk or high. But his mother got disappointed in him when he did those sort of things. It made fighting Supernatural beings better than looking at that face.

The brown hair up in a faux hawk and the intense green eyes eerily like Sam almost made him look intimidating. Had it not been for Percy's prior meetings to dangerous supernatural beings and those of the Greek world.

His slight observations ended when his hand placed firmly on his hip. Revealing that his pistol was not there. The gift from his mother. That shot iron bullets coated in salt, as well as never running out of ammo. Which made it extremely valuable and very sentimental to Percy.

Noticing Percy's face starting to turn red from anger. Bobby decided trying to placate his anger. He had seen what Percy could do, and well. It was not pretty. No offense to Dean and Sam, but Percy could destroy them. Whether hand to hand fighting, or marksmanship. It seemed Percy showed extreme capabilities in all forms of fighting.

"Now Percy, calm down. Sam took your weapon as a precaution. Just in case you were dangerous. Though I warned him not to." Bobby said with a small glare at the offending Winchester.

"Just give the bloody thing back to me, or I am going to break someone's hand." He growled, fury lacing his words. The dark and sinister tone of voice he used actually made all three of the other men in the room shiver. The three noticed that in his left hand was a silver dagger. The weapon looking intimidating, even though they had the guns.

"Now Percy." Dean said raising his hands in surrender. "We are deeply sorry for taking your weapon. We just did not know who you were? You know what I am saying. You could have been dangerous and all. What would you have done if the roles were reversed?" He asked just hoping Percy would not speak in that tone of voice ever again.

Percy seemed to calm at his words and nodded. The dark and cruel gleam in his eyes vanished. Knowing most likely he would have done the same thing. "Fine." He snapped. Anger still in his word, but no where near the tone he used before. "Just give me it back." He demanded.

"Yes. Sammy, just give it back to him." Dean ordered at the obvious words of defiance Sam was about to speak when he opened his mouth. Finally he relented and handed the weapon back to Percy. Who just smirked deviously.

"Never lay another hand on me again. Or it may just be the last thing you do." He snarled at Sam, looking straight into his green eyes so different from his own. Sam nodded and gulped slightly. Satisfied with his reaction, Percy turned away from Sam and looked at Bobby. The three were relieved when Percy sheathed his dagger at his left hip.

"You dumb shits find out what the hell is happening out there?" He asked. He could hear a low growl from behind him. Definitely from Sam. A slight chuckle that came from Dean. And Bobby just ignored the way he asked the question and answered truthfully.

"Actually no." Bobby looked down, seemingly ashamed. Percy chuckled slightly. Used to this reaction when Bobby could not find out information on this type of stuff.

"Well that's alright Bobby, because I know what is going on." He exclaimed cheerfully. Sam and Dean shared a look. Percy's emotions seemed to change rather quickly, was he bi polar or something? They were also curious as to how Percy could have attained this information.

"This is the Rise of the Witnesses. Nasty business actually." He said, peaking the interest of all three men. "You see, this is the beginning of the Apocalypse." He stopped, letting the information sink in.

"Apocalypse?" Asked Dean. "As in Four Horsemen, pestilence, five dollar a gallon gas Apocalypse?" Sam and Bobby both rolled their eyes at Dean's question. But Percy was slightly amused. Not that he let it show.

"Hold on, how do you know this? You were just confused about what was happening when you appeared here?" Sam demanded warily.

"Yes, it was quite simple to figure out in my rather blissful sleep." He said sarcastically. "No, I noticed this symbol etched into the back of the hand of each 'witness' that attacked me. Although mine were hardly witnesses." He muttered under his breath, unfortunately everyone heard it. But Percy ignored this. turned to the table in the room, took a napkin and pen out of his pocket and wrote down an intricate design on the piece of paper.

"You guys see this on the hands of the goons who attacked you?" He asked. At their nods, he grinned slightly. "Great. This should be done. My fun planned for tonight was ruined." He started speaking to himself, while pouting.

Dean and Sam moved closer to Bobby and whispered. "Does he do this often?" Dean asked quietly and politely. Instead of Sam's rude answer, even though they were listening. Which seemed kind of opposite for the two.

"This dude is fucking insane." Sam clarified. Bobby glared at him as did Dean.

"He has gone through a lot of horrifying things. If I was him, and went through the things he experienced. I am pretty sure I would be worse off." He whispered back to the Winchester's.

"I can here everything you shits are saying." Percy growled.

"Damn, forgot about his great hearing." Bobby muttered to the two as the three noticed his smug smirk. Sam and Dean however were curious what had happened to Percy. Bobby had gone through traumatic things. How could Percy's be so bad that Bobby would not be able to take them? Percy only looked to be slightly in his twenties to.

"Anyways, mark of the witnesses. Those we failed to save, those who died in a freakish way are back to life and haunting us wanting to rip us to pieces, especially ripping our hearts out, or exploding them. Doesn't really matter either way. But the thing is, they do not want to." He said with a grin. Looking at Sam and Dean's confused look, he continued. "They were forced to do so. They were forced to rise. We have to stop it." Percy paused and turned to Bobby. "Are Jo and Ellen alright?" He asked, although there seemed to be something in his eyes, that made Dean slightly wary.

Bobby chuckled. "Yes, when I called them. The two were alright. But were you asking for both, or just Jo?" Bobby asked curiously. Seeing Percy's red face was all the answer he needed. Dean, was slightly upset with Percy. The guy obviously liked Jo, as did he. But he did not know the two's relationship. Not that it made him instantly pissed, Percy seemed like a cool dude. Crazy, definitely, scary, yes. Intelligent, probably. So he was not going to judge him based on this.

Sam was curious how he never heard of Percy from Ellen, Bobby or Jo. It made him suspicious and wary of Percy.

"Fuck you Bobby." Percy sneered, while scowling. Instead of being scared, the slightly older gentlemen chuckled at Percy who huffed like a little kid. "Whatever, let's get to work on ending this thing. Should be great." Percy said clapping his hands together. A gleam in his sea green eyes.

Pulling the gun from his holster quickly and silently, firmly laying his grasp around the smooth handle. A small grin stretched across his face, as his left hand reached down towards his thigh and unsheathed another small dagger that was unnoticeable beforehand. This one, with around a six inch blade, and completely composed of iron.

"We are definitely going to need iron for this one. These spirits are particularly bloodthirsty. But since they died on your watch, it is more than likely they will talk to you, and make you feel like shit before stopping your hearts and liquefying them." The three looked shocked by his informative words but nodded nonetheless. "We are going to need your fireplace, and some rather interesting items I know you have Bobby." He said with a slight eyebrow raised. "Opium for example." He said with a small grin. Bobby ignored the rather aghast looks from Sam and Dean and narrowed his eyes at Percy. "As well as Wormwood and hemlock. The others should be rather easy to require."

"Yes well, Bobby. Do you have the items you need in this room or that particular room?" Dean asked hopefully. Instead Bobby chuckled loudly and then gave a small snort.

"You thought that our luck was gonna start now?" Bobby asked the eldest Winchester sarcastically. Who just grinned.

"No, definitely not. But I can dream can't I."

"No." Percy said. "You can not dream." Sam rolled his eyes at the three others. He could already tell that Percy was much like Dean and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Alright guys load up." Seconds later, the Winchesters and Bobby were ready for action, packs of salt and shotguns loaded with rock salt in their grasps. As well as ammunition for these weapons.

"Bobby know how to make it?" Percy asked Bobby. Singer gave a rather small nod. "Alright let's get ready to rumble." Percy grumbled. As he was about to open the door, Dean grabbed his shoulder, making the demigod tense. Dean immediately let go.

"Are you sure to just go out with those weapons? You don't even have any other rounds for that gun." Dean pointed out. Percy snorted.

"I got this under control. I know my own abilities." He said in an even tone. "Now that we are all understood. Let's go." With a loud creak, Percy twisted the handle and pushed forward. Opening to reveal the dark and musty basement Bobby obtained.

"God," Percy muttered. "Your basement is shit." He whispered. Dean and Sam slightly nodded while Bobby gave an indignant huff like a child. Cautiously taking a step out Percy went first. His gun and knife in a tactical position. Arms crossed in a perpendicular way, while holding the knife in an ice pick grip.

The other three followed cautiously, as the four eventually reached the base of the stairs. Sitting casually at the top of the stairs. Percy's stomach twisted into a knot. But his confusion manifested. Growing slightly.

The girl at the top of the stairs was certainly beautiful. Grey eyes like storm clouds, along with her pretty and silky looking blonde hair. With a tan that could still be seen in the darkness of this basement. Percy did not know what was going on. How was this possible? He broke out of his musing at her voice. The same, beautiful and soft. But the evil and darkness obscured that only Percy could sense.

"Percy, been a long time has it not? Remember me? Annabeth, the one you loved, the one you abandoned." She stated. The same smile on her face when she was right and her hubris took over. Sam, Dean and Bobby all looked over at Percy who was seemingly unaffected by her appearance. He smiled brightly, but the three knew the smile was fake.

"All I see before me is a bitch. Nothing more, nothing less. Certainly not Annabeth." Percy growled angrily at the spirit. His former love chuckled wryly. A victorious smile on her face.

"You have enough spirits out for your blood, enough deaths to be compared to genocide. Despite what you did. We are still here, ready to kill you." Percy rolled his green eyes, and pulled the trigger of his pistol faster than the eye could blink, aiming straight for her forehead. She dispersed into black shadows.

"Let's go, I want to kick some spirits asses." He growled before running up the stairs quickly. Two more loud bangs indicated Percy firing his pistol. Quickly, the two Winchesters and Bobby followed him up the stairs.

The three had not seen any of their own spirits yet. This deeply irked all three of them. A bad feeling in their chest was only confirmed at what they saw when their eyes landed on Percy.

Surrounding him, were a dozen spirits. All around the age of their teens. Glaring at him angrily, scowls present on their faces. Malice in their eyes. But Percy seemed hardly deterred by their looks. "Get the shit, I got some business to handle." Bobby nodded, dragging the two Winchesters towards the fireplace.

"Hurry and place the salt. We got to do this quick." Bobby ordered.

"What about Percy?" Dean asked frantically. Worried about the demigod. Not that he knew that. "He's going to die."

"He will be alright." Bobby said reassuringly. "He is quite capable." Still the three had not run into any of their spirits yet. "Alright, it seems Percy's spirits draw so many us three may be overlooked for now. Perfect." Bobby said with a grin, quickly flipping pages in the book he brought for the ritual as Sam and Dean stood guard, inside the protective salt circle. Shotguns up.

"You bitches like fire? Ha, fuck you." Was what they heard from the other room. Percy cheering victoriously. "Dammit." Bobby muttered under his breath as Sam and Dean looked at Bobby in confusion.

"Nothing important," Bobby turned to Sam. "Upstairs, linen closet red hex box, it'll be heavy." Sam nodded gruffly and took of quickly. Quite glad the spirits were ignoring them for the moment. "Dean, Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Dean raised his eyebrows but did not comment, instead quickly taking off for the kitchen. As soon as he crossed the doors, they slammed shut.

"Shit." Bobby growled.

Quickly, Bobby started working, hearing the occasional bang and cheer from Percy in the other room. "Fuck you." Was what he heard from Percy's voice mostly. Suddenly the windows slammed open. Wind rushed in, completely scattering the salt line. Bobby looked up, and came face to face with two little girls.

He froze, his heart beating rapidly. They were close enough to kill him before he could reach his gun. As fast as lightning their hands struck out for Bobby's chest. Before they could connect. A bullet passed through the two spirits. Bobby breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Percy stood there, a wide grin on his face. He sprinted over to the door Dean had walked through, and slammed his foot outwards in perfect form. "Not my door." Booby protested as Percy's foot obliterated the wood, revealing Dean shivering as a taller black male had his hand in Dean's chest, grasping around his heart. Without even thinking, Percy fired a bullet, piercing the man's head. Forcing him to dissolve into shadows. Dean breathed deeply and gave a nod pf appreciation to Percy, who's eyes seemed slightly worried and alarmed.

"Are you alright Dean?" He asked in a kind and soft tone. Something he had not seen from Percy at all. Was this side. But he pushed this thought aside when Sam appeared next to him. He nodded slightly and the three rushed back to Bobby's side.

Bullets sprayed, and Dean and Sam watched in slight awe as Percy fired each round. Never wasting a bullet and so fast that the spirits could not dodge. Each move and shot with such accuracy and precision he had saved Dean, Sam's and Bobby's life each twice before the ritual was complete.

A loud bang erupted, as they watched another beautiful raven black haired chick throw Percy backwards. 'Seriously' Dean thought. 'How did he know all these smoking babes?' He wondered, even though they were dead.

"Fuck." Sam groaned, as he to was thrown backwards, into Bobby. Knocking the bowl over the side of the desk. Dean's eyes widened, the smoking hot girl was bearing down on Percy. About to kill him, Sam and Bobby soon to follow. He jumped forwards barely catching the bowl before it could slam into the ground and shattered.

Rushing to the fireplace, he tossed it inside. Blue flames sparked as Dean heard a slight sizzle. Looking over he saw Sam and Bobby stagger to their feet. As well as a rather pale Percy jump up quickly from the ground.

"This certainly was fun Bobby. I'm gonna go to the Roadhouse." Percy said to Bobby. Who was eyeing him with a knowing look.

"Us three will head there too. We should see if Jo and Ellen are alright." Bobby said with a slight grin. Reluctantly, Percy nodded in acceptance, while glaring slightly at Bobby, who was grinning evilly.

"Sure." Dean and Sam said together. Making Percy look at them strangely.

"How are we getting there?" Percy asked. "Cuz, I sure as hell ain't paying for gas." He told the three.

"You offered the idea." Bobby added to him, making Percy groan.

"No, I did not. You decided to tag along. I never offered to drive any of you." Percy said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and glared defiantly at Bobby. Dean and Sam eyed them shocked. Dean broke out of his stupor and grinned.

"I'll drive." He offered. Percy grinned and Bobby groaned.

"You see what you did?" Bobby groaned.

"I'm a great driver." Dean protested insulted at what Bobby was implying. Who rolled his eyes and said 'Sure.' Percy grinned, and laughed.

"I bet you drive like a woman." Percy said appearing to examine Dean as if it gave him an indication as to how he drove. Dean raised an eyebrow as did Sam.

"And how is that?" Sam asked Percy.

"Way to fast, and very bad at keeping the ride smooth." He clarified. "But do not worry, I'm used to it. But by the gods, I better make it there alive. Or I will definitely come back to haunt you three." Percy said before holstering his pistol back in place and sheathing his knife.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered to himself. "Did Percy say by the gods? As in plural. No one did that. Unless they were Polytheistic." Dean never met anyone who said something like that. He shrugged and decided it wasn't important.

"Let's go idgit'. Or Percy is gonna kick your ass." Bobby told them. The two Winchesters nodded before starting off towards his Impala.

When they got there. Percy was already seated in the passengers seat. Which aggravated Sam slightly. Especially when Percy chuckled at his face. "Ha, ha. Sammy boy wanted to sit in the front like a big boy?" Percy mocked childishly. While Dean tried and failed to stifle his laughter, and Bobby just chuckled slightly. Sam growled but otherwise let the comment pass.

Now angry he had to deal with two Dean's. Half way through the trip, dawn started to appear. Making each other slightly visible to one another. Bobby and Sam had just awoken from a small nap, and Dean was wide awake as he continued to drive.

"So Percy, how old are you?" He asked the green eyed boy curiously. Percy who was pretending to be asleep and avoid talking, straightened out in his seat, sitting up slightly. He groaned in annoyance.

"Um, I'm, uh." He seemed to be deep in thought. "Yes, twenty one." Sam and Dean were curious on why he seemed confused at first and had to think about it slightly before answering. Bobby was listening, although seemed to already know this stuff.

"Great. Legal drinking age." Dean said cheerfully. Percy grinned, visible in the dim orange light.

"Legal." Percy repeated. Dean grinned.

"Exactly."

"How old were you when you started hunting?" Sam asked from the backseat. Curiosity clearly in his voice that made Percy want to bash his face in. He acted like a child of Athena.

"Twelve." Percy stated.

"Twelve!" Dean repeated in complete shock. Percy nodded slightly, his face not giving any trace of emotion that Dean could see in the small light. However, his sea green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"You know, your driving is better than I expected." Percy stated, trying to get the attention away from him. Something Sam and Dean quickly caught onto. Dean immediately stopped asking questions. As did Sam at Bobby's glare.

Most of the rest of the drive was driven in silence. Except for the quieter than normal music Dean was playing and his slight humming. Dean looked back in the rear view mirror and noticed that Bobby and Sam were actually asleep at the moment. Probably asleep.

"So, uh. I don't mean to sound rude or intruding. But what is your relationship with Jo?" He asked curiously, he heard a muffled snort from behind him and guessed that Bobby was not asleep. Percy chuckled. A small grin on his face, but Dean could see the nervousness in his smile.

Percy shrugged. "Not sure," He said doubtfully. "We got into a slight disagreement last time. Told me she never wanted to see me again." He whispered quietly, almost heartbroken. Dean immediately felt bad, Percy obviously liked Jo a lot. May even love her from the tone of his voice that Dean could hear. Percy was much more advanced in his feeling towards the blonde than Dean was. So it was unfair for Dean to be upset.

"I doubt she meant those words." Bobby spoke up from the back of the car. "She cares for you. Probably regretted those words since she first spoke them." Bobby reassured Percy, lightly laying his _hand_ on Percy's shoulder. Which he did not stiffen or tense at. Seemed to Dean that only Bobby could touch Percy, no homo.

Percy nodded, but the expression on his face seemed doubtful. "What did you two argue about?" Bobby asked softly, not demanding. But just asking whether or not Percy wanted to talk about it.

Percy sighed deeply, closing his green orbs and slouching farther downwards in the seat, placing his feet on the dash. He spoke. "Remember how I told you, that she was the only other person I told almost everything about myself." Bobby nodded, Dean was immensely curious."Well when I told her I was leaving. She said she wanted to come with me. Even Ellen said she was alright with it. Because it was me. But I refused. Told her there was no way I would allow her to come with me. I got everybody I loved killed. Everybody." He repeated, clenching his hands in misery. Bobby sighed and nodded, upset that Percy blamed himself and knowing where this was going.

"She was pissed. Thought I was seeing someone else." Bobby snorted in disbelief. "I tried to calm her and tell her it was not true. But she wouldn't hear it." Dean nodded, seeing where this was going. "When I took a step towards her, she took out her knife and placed in upon my chest. Right above my heart. Demanding that I leave, or she would kill me." Bobby's eyes were wide, so were Dean's. He could not believe Jo would do something like that. Sam was still snoring. "Then as I left I heard her say that she hated me." Percy sniffled, and Dean had no clue what to say about that. Bobby looked to be fighting his thoughts and chose to remain silent. Which seemed to be the best option as he noticed Percy's breathing even out and he fell asleep. Probably exhausted.

_"Percy." A hoarse feminine voice croaked in the darkness. The sound was right near his foot. Looking down upon the dark, chocolate skinned face. He met a pair of dimming golden eyes. His sea green eyes filled with tears as he noticed the crimson blood pouring from her chest. Her dark hair was stained with the blood of herself and others as well. _

_He knelt down on his knees. Placing a hand and applying pressure to the wound. Hoping to stop the bleeding slightly and hopefully save her. A tear fell from his face and splashed on her forehead. But Hazel seemed not to mind. Her soft hand gripped around his wrists. _

_"Percy. It's over." Her voice so soft he could barely hear her "I'm going to die. I should die. I should still be dead." _

_"Hazel stop, please. You are going to be alright. Just stop talking like this. Please." He pleaded. Hazel shook her head in response. _

_"We both know this is not true." A small amount of blood coming from her mouth. "Percy, I just want you to know. I love you like a brother. My finally wish is for you to turn your back on this. Find something you like and live out your life happy. Everyone wants you to be happy. Annabeth would say the same thing. As would Piper, and... and..." She stopped talking, her golden eyes closing as he could feel the warmth vanish from her. Finally he broke down completely into heart wrenching sobs. Pain and anguish in his moans and cry's. _

_Finally he stopped and lightly set the body on the ground, before kissing her cold forehead. "I love you too, dear little sister." He said before standing, and the dream vanished._

Percy awoke shivering, his eyes cracks at the bright light of the sun now slightly more risen in the sky. Percy looked to see Dean's eyes fluttering nervously to him, and then back to the road. Immediately he knew he was talking in his sleep again. He could feel Bobby's eyes on him as well, but the old guy seemed only concerned for Percy. Not nervous. Sam was also staring intently at the back of his head. Really, he wanted to punch the youngest Winchester. Knock him down a peg. But he doubted it would get him a heart warming response from Dean and Bobby.

"We are here." Dean pronounced loudly, causing Percy to groan. "By the way, we are still alive. So I must have been driving great. Also you all fell asleep. Which means the ride was smooth." Dean said smugly.

"No, it means you were driving like a grandma." Percy proclaimed, causing Bobby and Sam to laugh and Dean to glare at him slightly. The four got out of the car, Percy looked at the hunter hangout with apprehension and slight fear. What if Jo still hated him? She was the only woman he had allowed in since Annabeth. One of the few people he cared for at the moment.

Walking through the doors. Ellen looked up, her dark eyes studying Bobby and the Winchesters with a smile on her face. Obviously happy the three were alive. "Glad to see you boys are alright." She exclaimed happily. Looking each in the eye before noticing the fourth who was with them and she froze.

Percy. His sea green eyes were filled with anguish and nervousness. She could tell Percy was not excited about what he thought was coming up. "Percy, dear. I say this is a surprise. Glad to see you're alright to." She said with a smile on her face. "Bobby, Dean, Sam you are going to explain this later. I have to get Jo." The three nodded in unison as she spun around and vanished. Seconds later she came back, eyeing Percy. Which made him seem only more nervous.

His eyelids were drooping and his lower kip was trembling. Ellen realized she underestimated how much Percy liked her daughter when he left and did not return for all this time. She knew his heart was made of pure gold. He probably thought Jo never wanted to see him again, when it was definitely not true. Jo had been a mess since he left, especially since he left without her.

Percy froze when he saw Jo appear before him eyes. Just as beautiful as last time. With her smooth, pale skin. Bright, luminescent blonde hair that glowed in the light. Her brown eyes glowed, and her small stature, made her height barely reach to his chin. Trembling, Percy noticed Sam, and Dean staring at them.

Percy took a step forward and whispered. "Can we take this somewhere private?" He asked. Jo shivered at his warm breath on her face. But nodded. She gripped his wrist tightly and led him to the back room.

Moments later when the two were alone. Jo had her back to Percy, she was shaking slightly. While Percy was facing her rear. 'Quite a view.' He thought but banished that from his mind immediately, focusing on his current predicament.

"Jo," He began. His voice cracking slightly. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I..." He paused as Jo quickly spun on her heel, facing him. Her brown eyes wild in the light. Staring at him with longing. He realized he probably looked the same way.

Before Percy could react she lunged at him. Percy easily caught her slim stature in his arms. Holding her tightly as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her warm breathing caressing his face. For a second their eyes stared into each others, sea green and brown meeting. Before Jo leaned forward and kissed him passionately and longingly. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, nothing was running through their minds as they each solely focused on their lips, pouring as much compassion and love into the kiss as they could.

Her soft, warm and supple lips sparked something he had not felt in a long time. Jo, however. Had never felt this way when any other person. Shivers of delight ran up and down her spine as they continued their kiss. Showing each other that they still cared for each other.

Finally, the two broke apart. Gasping for breath as their foreheads pressed together. Percy smiled, so did Jo. But she still seemed nervous. Still shaking in his arms. Percy was alarmed. Scared even.

"Percy." She whispered, her warm breath making him shiver as well. "Do not blame any of this on you." She said just as quietly. "I hurt you. Very badly." Percy hushed her silently.

"I forgave you seconds after you spoke." Jo looked at him with starry eyes, tears glistening in her brown orbs.

"How could you forgive me for saying something so harsh?" She asked. Pleading for an answer. At the moment, she felt she did not deserve Percy. Always so kind, and she hurt him. She was so upset with herself over what happened and literally broken. She thought Percy would never come back, and it hurt he everyday. How could she do something so stupid?

Percy gave a small smile, she could see the nervousness return on his face. What was he going to say? She was begging everything in creation that Percy was not going to end it or break them up. What could he say that makes him so nervous? She froze in realization.

"Jo, I forgave you because I love you."


	3. Damn, Chill

**Champion of God**

**Author's Note**

**The Twelve Olympians- Jo does not die in Supernatural until much later. **

**The Band of Thieves- The pairing is not necessarily Percy/Jo. I haven't really made up my mind yet. This is just the beginning. **

**Also, for those of you confused. This is going to be confusing at the beginning. Unless you can guess what happened after the Giant war. But it will clear up by the ending of course. Please read the new summary. Might help you out a little. **

**Guest- Dean is not going to be a problem. Also, I do not really care for Sam that much. But he will get better as the story progresses. Most likely. **

**This is most likely a confusing chapter. Plot has not shown up much. But it will soon. **

**Chapter 3**

**Damn, Chill**

Dean's green eyes fluttered open at the tone of a male voice. "Wake up." The voice growled near his ears. Groaning, Dean looked behind him, seeing a rather large African- American man, staring at him with dark eyes. The police officer glared at him.

"You can't sleep there." His voice said in an even calm tone. Though there was a clear undertone of agitation and anger.

"Then where can I sleep?" Dean asked, slightly ticked and definitely annoyed. He had no clue where he was and why he was here. The cop rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Anywhere but there." The cop clarified, a look of clear anger on his face. Dean caught the message and quickly nodded. The cop puffed, and shuffled off down the street. Groaning, Dean pulled his leather jacket off his body. Placing his feet on the ground and pulling himself into a sitting position on the bus bench. Sighing wearily, Dean pulled out his cell phone. A black flip phone. Flipping it quickly, a large signal on the phone lit up.

_No Signal _

"That's just great." He growled, his irritation running high. Dean at the moment was pissed. He had no clue where he was. An angel dick had told him about the possibility of hell on earth. With the stupid 66 seals, keeping Lucifer from walking free. He could already tell that he was just a tool in God's game as well as a tool in the angels game.

"No gonna work dude." Another male voice said as they sat down next to him. Dean turned, quickly his eyes laid upon the oddly colored eyes of Percy. At the sight of Percy, he relaxed slightly. But he had no clue as to why. Just something about him, resonating off of him cooled his nerves. A certain peacefulness not many hunters have. Actually he was certain none had any. Despite what he was feeling. He could see Percy was certainly troubled by the look on his face.

"Why not?" He asked finally. Curious as to why Percy was here. When he had no clue where he was at the moment. "And where am I?" He snapped quickly before Percy could answer the first question. Percy sighed, rubbing a hand through his dark, messy black hair.

"Cuz Dean. We are not exactly in our time. Back, about thirty some years in the future. Really I can't really care exactly about the exact date. You can figure that out yourself." Percy answered him. The first question that is, not the second. But he was not that worried about it. His green eyes were wide, looking at Percy in complete shock. Said person chuckled. "Close your mouth Dean. Or you'll catch flies." The sight of his arrogant smirk broke him out of his stupor.

"How? What? This doesn't make sense." Dean said. Percy's grinned stretched wider. Showing glinting white teeth in the sun.

"Look at the cars." Percy spoke, pointing towards the older looking cars, all on the street at one time. "Only you Winchesters, Bobby and I drive stuff this old." He said dryly. Dean glared at him slightly, but his logic was impeccable, really he should check his surrounding more often. Percy claimed to not be smart when the two first met. But he clearly was. His instincts and logic, as well as the awareness of his surroundings proved he was intelligent. Dean just hoped that Percy was not at all like Sam could be at times. Sprouting useless nonsense and being so boring.

"How the hell is it possible that we're in the future?" Dean asked, still in shock and clearly in disbelief. Percy scowled. His bright sea green eyes seemed duller and weary. Tired. Very tired eyes. Percy closed his eyes slightly and looked down.

"I bet that has to do with your little angel friend." Percy said suddenly, his eyes flapping open slowly. Dean snorted in shock. His eyes wide and seemed for another time today that Percy had managed to shock him into submission.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked slowly, Percy chuckled humorlessly.

"Not important, we need to get back to the future this instant." Percy growled. "Or I am going to die." Dean jumped up onto his feet at that proclamation. Despite Percy being utterly crazy and weird. There was no way he was going to let him die. "Not like that. But I'm flattered you care." Percy teased sarcastically at Dean. Said Winchester just looked at him completely lost and confused.

"Jo is going to kill me." Percy snapped. Knowing Dean was not going to let the subject drop. Dean laughed, finally understood.

"Don't mind me by asking. But uh, you guys exactly good at the moment? Or you guys..." He trailed off. Percy sighed again. Dean was making him feel even more nervous.

"We should try and do whatever is needed here. Got it? Your angel dick of a friend obviously sent you back here for a reason. So we gotta do something." Percy said ignoring the question Dean had asked him. He glanced sideways at Dean. Noticing the look that the eldest Winchester was giving him. He sighed again, this time loud and obnoxious. Dean winced slightly.

"Fine Dean." He snapped angrily. "You Winchesters are annoying assholes. You know that?" Seeing Dean's nod, he scowled angrily and glared with all his hatred at Dean. Who recoiled and looked like he wanted to go crawl around in the dirt.

The glare so intense Dean thought he was going to implode. His sea green eyes had burst into miniature hurricanes. While glowing dangerously. His eyes filled with raw power and knowledge. As well as pain and suffering. The obvious suffering the kid in front of him went through. Was enough to make Dean's life look like a trip to the McDonald's ball pit.

"I told Jo that I loved her." His right eye twitched slightly. His hand shaking. Dean could feel Percy was tense and nervous. Dean seemed to be taken aback.

"Did she not return the gesture?" He asked. Dean thought that Jo liked Percy. Definitely thought she was in obvious love with Percy. Percy laughed nervously.

"Not exactly, she kind of fell asleep in my arms. The moment after I said it." Percy said slightly glum. Why was Jo so exhausted? Probably because of him. Dean rolled his eyes at Percy. The twenty year old, or however old he was, was definitely clueless. A girl like Jo was obviously in love with him. Even Dean could see that. Hell, even Sam could see that. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Percy, your dumb." Percy chuckled slightly and nodded, agreeing with his statement. "Well, let's just deal with the fact that we are stuck in the future." Dean scratched his head. Still contemplating what it was they were here for.

Dean looked across the street, noticing a small diner. "Let's go eat first. I'm starving." Dean grumbled to Percy while patting his stomach. The demigod rolled his eyes. Obviously not at all shocked at Dean's behavior. Percy huffed slightly, walking alongside Percy. Thunder rumbled in the sky dangerously overhead. Dean looked at the clear skies in confusion. Craning his head towards Percy, he noticed that he seemed absolutely unfazed at the thunder overhead.

"Where are we?" Dean asked Percy. Who seemed to know everything about this weird going to the past experience. Percy turned towards Dean and raised an eyebrow as the sky started to pour rain downwards. Especially Dean noticed, over Percy. Who seemed a little drier than someone should be for walking under the rain like this. Dean was soaked, while Percy seemed slightly wet.

Right before the two walked into the diner, finally Percy took Dean's silence as the answer he was looking for. "You might not like it. Lawrence Kansas, 1973." He told Dean who froze at the mention of his birthplace and hometown. The two were shielded from the rain for the moment.

"How do you know about Lawrence?" Dean asked Percy nervously. In reality, Dean was scared that Percy seemed to know a lot about him. Percy rolled his eyes. Looking at Dean firmly.

"Everyone knows. You two are known as two of the best hunters in the business. Almost everyone knows about you. Especially your issues as a child." Percy said clearing his throat and giving Dean sympathetically. Although Dean could see Percy was just trying to be nice. Obviously, Percy had dealt with a lot more shit than Dean had. But, Percy was definitely a kind person. He was still judging Percy. Figuring out that he was a pretty cool hunter and guy.

Percy opened the door and motioned Dean inside with a wave of his hand. Dean walked inside. Percy following him moments afterward. "So, just curious. Who are some other big name hunters? Especially known by our special community." Dean raised his eyebrow slightly, while Percy grinned. The two seated at the front, next to a raven haired fellow. Before Percy could answer, a woman approached the two.

"What will I have from you two, dears?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Percy cringed inwardly, as did Dean. However slight distaste was shown on his face. Masked enough so the woman would not see it.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Percy spoke after a second.

"Coffee, black. Thank you." Dean said. Looking at Percy oddly. Wondering why he wanted nothing.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Percy said to him. Dean shrugged but did not answer him. "Fine, other big name hunters. Your father, Bobby. Um, really cannot think of others. Jo and Ellen are pretty well known as well. That's pretty much it. There are still a lot of hunters out there. Some you may not even realize." Percy told him and Dean nodded his head slightly.

"Mr. Winchester." A voice said as the door to the diner opened. Dean turned, but Percy placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from completely looking at the man who spoke. Percy whispered quietly.

"Not you. Your father." He said calm. Dean's eyes widened. As he turned around quickly, grabbing the coffee placed in front of him not a second ago. "Keep it calm and cool. Dean. Do not make this weird, do not let him get suspicious of you." Dean relaxed, as his eyes laid upon his younger father. Pale white skin, an actual kind face along with raven black hair. John's dark brown eyes made Dean freeze momentarily, but he regained his focus in a second after.

"Dad?" Dean said, so quietly no one could hear. Not even Percy or so he thought.

His father and a random man was talking to each other, quiet enough as to not of been overheard by Dean. But Percy could still hear. Bu he did not comment. "Dean." Percy said. The eldest Winchester looked Percy in the eyes, seeing his concern manifesting within his green eyes. "Just chill out. No need to get so worked up."

Dean snapped angrily. His rage overcoming him, powering over his common sense. "I am seeing my young father. After I know he died. How the fuck am I suppose to stay calm?" He gritted out, grinding his teeth in frustration. Percy was slightly better than Sam on not grating on his nerves. But Percy seemed to annoy people for amusement, not on accident like Sam would do.

Percy seemed unfazed by the rage storming around Dean, as well as the fury in his words. He seemed utterly and completely calm with the seething Winchester.

"Really dude?" Percy asked, slamming his head on the dashboard of the rented car. Dean just looked at him seriously, and Percy groaned. He wanted to get back to Jo. Hopefully, they would arrive at the same time they left. So she would not be upset he left her again. And he would not die. "Following your dad. Real subtle Dean. Real cool." Percy said to the Winchester, who shrugged and seemed unabashed.

"I need to go talk to him." Dean said opening the drivers side door and got out quickly. Percy's eye widened and he sighed as he slammed his door open and stepped out. He growled at Dean.

"Dean, are you a dumb ass? He knows we were at the diner. He'll think your stalking him." Dean stopped and turned around, his eyes glaring straight at him. Percy groaned, knowing nothing would deter Dean from talking to his father. "This is going to be just great." Percy mumbled slightly. Ignoring the odd looks from passerby.

Percy caught up to Dean just as his father was looking at him weirdly and slightly repulsed. John Winchester was clearly nervous because of Dean, his muscles and shoulders were tense. So Percy decided to save both Dean and John. Walking up to the two Winchesters, he gripped Dean's shoulder tightly.

"Dude, just chill." Dean nodded slightly, but his green eyes were slightly cold and angry. Percy just smirked at him in response. Turning to look at Dean's weird younger father. He nodded, and John returned the gesture.

"Sorry, sir. He's just confused, that's all." He said in an even tone. Dean glared even more menacingly at him. While John gave a slight small smile. Turning around he walked away.

Percy scowled at Dean. His face contorted into the evil expression as of lately Dean had seen a few more times than none. "Dean, what the fuck do you think your doing?" Percy sneered. He started to speak up again, when Dean shrugged Percy's hand off his shoulders, turning quickly he landed his right fist into Percy's cheek.

Percy's head snapped backwards, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Dean looked at Percy a little angrily, but also a trace of fear and nervousness. He had no clue as to how Percy would respond to this. Hopefully, Dean would still be alive at the end of the day.

"Sorry Percy, but I... I have to do this alone." He whispered, before turning around towards the car.

**Line Break**

Percy growled as he pulled himself off the ground. His face was dark, cold haunting sea green eyes. Glaring murderously at nothing. "Your lucky Dean. That barely hurt. More like a bug landed on my face." He muttered to himself. His right hand slipped his gun out of his holster.

He turned and sprinted towards the direction the car had started to drive. Dean was pissing him off. But he understood. Dean lost his father and wanted to speak with him. Even though he was younger.

Ignoring the open mouthed, and shocked pedestrians watching a man sprint with a fully loaded gun in his hand. "For the love of the gods, these mortals are insane." Percy growled. His eyes were glowing now as he skidded to a sudden halt. Looking around warily, he noticed the sun setting rather quickly. Unusually so.

The air seemed still as the sun finally vanished from the sky. The moon rising fast. Percy could sense that something was not quite right. He felt a sudden glow in power. An aura, a bursting silver color.

"Shit." He snarled crossly. All the mortals and other innocents had suddenly cleared quickly, leaving the whole street empty. But he could sense powerful auras surrounding the area and steadily getting closer. The cars were gone as well, and none were driving down the street at the moment either.

Walking silently to the middle of the street. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. His silver pistol the same color of the moon facing towards the night sky. Suddenly he dropped low to the ground. Avoiding the arrow that would have pierced right through his skull.

"Drop that disgusting thing, boy." A feminine girl voice sneered at him, laced with pure disgust and fury. Percy fell to his knees. There was no way he would let these midnight girl scouts humiliate him and kill him. He was going to live. That much was obvious.

"Leave the shadows." Percy demanded. Only to hear about fifteen different laughs break the silence that surrounded him. All were echoing off the streets. Pounding his eardrums. His head snapped to the side, another arrow missed him by mere inches. His anger was starting to overwhelm him. These girls were driving him to his last nerve. He felt the need to explode. He restrained. Instead, he let a smile cross his lips. Knowing the one thing these people could not deal with.

"Show me your faces. Unless you are cowards." The soft laughter ended, instead he could feel the auras rising dangerously. and he could hear the sneers and growls resonating in the darkness.

Edging the shadows he could see faces and women walking forward. Looking at him furiously, or disgust. They all stopped when he could see all of them. The lead was a small twelve year old girl with pale skin glowing in the moon. Along with auburn red hair and bright silver eyes.

"I got a friend to get to. So if we could just wrap things up. I am sure this will all be pleasant." He said sarcastically. Every single girl in the group narrowed their eyes to slits after his remark.

"Silence, you disgusting pig." Another female sneered at him. His heart clenched slightly at the sight of her. Dark obsidian colored eyes, shining raven black hair and copper skin. Along with the face of pure beauty and a tiara on her head.

"Ah, ran into a group of feminists I see." He sneered. His eyes started to glow extra. Shining with the light of the moon, silver reflecting in his eyes. His aura started to rise dangerously, forcing all but one of the girls to their knees. Rising ever so slowly, Percy gripped his gun tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Listen my dears. I am not in the mood. So do not try my patience." He snarled, his fun and joking demeanor had vanished in all but a second. He turned to the goddess of the moon. Who was looking at him with wide eyes. "I am leaving." He said evenly, ignoring the look of anger flashing across the goddess' face. The lack of respect from an arrogant, disgusting, male, pig must have been driving her mad.

"Freeze, demigod." Artemis demanded. Letting power flow through her words to intimidate the boy. Percy stopped, but turned towards her again. Smiling ever so slightly. He craned his neck, tilting it sideways as if asking a question.

Her silver eyes looked shocked, unable to comprehend how this boy could not be frightened of her. Snapping his fingers. Percy smirked as the goddess fell to her knees. A look of fear and shock across her features.

"Remember this goddess," He snarled as blood started to drip freely from his nose. Splattering the ground. "I am not a fool. Artemis. Tell your father there was nothing. Next time, you and your merry band of girl scouts will feel my wrath." He sneered. Although he was bluffing, he was male. Artemis would never think a male could have mercy.

She nodded, relief flowing in her silver eyes. He sprinted around the corner to an alleyway. He finally relinquished hold of the goddess and her huntresses. Hoping he would not be seeing them anytime soon. Ever again. Really. He could deal without their sexist ways.

Percy saw Dean staring through a window. However, before he could take any steps forward. A flash of movement caught his eyes. Golden blonde hair glinting faintly in the moonlight. Pale skin, that was all the rest he could see of her.

Sensing that neither him nor Dean was in real danger. He holstered his silver pistol and walked forward slowly. Just barely hearing their voices. "Why are you following us?" The feminine voice asked. Slightly like Sam's except feminine. He chuckled slightly and the two, who were in the middle of a little scrape. Turned and faced him. The woman, Dean's mom. Percy could tell by the exact shade of green her eyes were. She was looking at the two in slight fear. But the rest was defiance as she met Percy's cold sea green eyes. She winced slightly but still did not move. Percy was impressed. Even Bobby after seeing so much of that stare, flinched every single time that he saw it.

Dean on the other hand. Percy wanted to laugh, his face was pale. His eyes gave that he was slightly nervous of what Percy was going to do to him for the punch. A flash of silver caught his eye. "Dean check her wrist." Dean turned looking at her wrist and gasped. Stumbling away from his mother he choked out.

"Your a hunter?" He asked shocked and complete disbelief. The blonde smiled slightly and nodded.

"Let's get the pleasantries out of the way." Percy suggested to the two of them. "My name is Percy." He said with a charming and bright smile. "This guy who was following you is Dean." Dean glared angrily at Percy for what seemed like the twentieth time of the day.

"Mary." She offered hesitantly.

"That's great, nice name." Percy grinned.

"Anyway," Dean cut across Percy. Pissed that he was flirting with his mother. "I felt that something was after your uh, boyfriend John." Dean paused momentarily. Noticing that Mary still had not taken her eyes off of Percy. Their eyes were staring into each others. Dean was getting really pissed off at Percy. Even more so than he was before.

"But I see that I was wrong." Dean finished. Mary had finally broken from Percy's fierce gaze. His eyes were just so enticing. She loved John.

"You guys are both hunters." The two nodded in unison. Percy was smiling brightly, his eyes flickering between Mary and Dean every so often. She turned and her eyes narrowed slightly at Percy. Something was off about him. Of course, something was off with Dean as well. The two were no way shape or form normal. Percy even more.

Of course, the two were hunters, so nothing about them could be normal. But still.

"So Mary." Percy started grinning. Finally Dean had it and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, and slammed him into the wall hard. Not even a slight twitch of pain crossed his face. Only a dazed smile that was so smug and arrogant.

"This is what you get for punching me." He whispered in a quiet dangerous voice. "Next time, I won't make it piss you off. I will rip your arms off." Dean's green eyes widened and jumped backwards, immediately turning his head away from Percy. His face paler than normal, looking at a confused Mary Winchester, or rather Mary Campbell in this point in time.

"We need to talk." Percy declared. His previous smirk long gone, replaced by a solemn and serious Percy, not usually seen. Mary nodded after a moment of silence. As did Dean.

**Line Break**

A black, and pristine looking 1967 Chevy Impala stopped with a small screech. The wheels slightly sneering against the asphalt. Moments later after the car had stopped, a blonde beauty, Mary walked out of the car. The Impala took of shortly after. Leaving the blonde alone in the dark.

Walking from behind the bushes. Percy and Dean looked straight at Mary as she turned to face him. "Your mom is a babe." Percy whispered to him. Dean just ignored the comment and continued forward.

The girl smiled slightly at him, Percy more so than Dean. To his obvious annoyance. "You see, uh. My father is rather cross. With guys that I happen to know and meet. So you might not want..." Dean cut her off quickly.

"I got to meet him." He practically pleaded. Percy chuckled silently as Mary, to her displeasure nodded slightly and had the two follow her inside the house. Nothing rather abnormal about the house. Just a normal and regular house. But the air seemed rather intimidating, for others at just walked in right ahead, confidence in each of his steps. Dean on the other hand, was slower and definitely more nervous by his stature. But only someone who knew him well, or Percy could see it.

"Dad, Mom." Mary's voice called out rather calm. But she to seemed nervous. She walked through the open doorway that led to where her father and mother was. Samuel was sitting in his usual chair, rather old looking in age. With dark brown eyes that had intelligence and now slight anger. His pale bald face gleamed in the light. With slightly wrinkled skin and a small scowl on his face.

Another woman was slightly behind him, looking much more like an aged Mary. Bright blonde hair illuminating in the light, a kind smile on her face contrast to Samuel' scowl. The pale old wrinkles on her face. Her bright green eyes the same as Mary's.

"Mom, Dad this is Dean." She spoke gesturing to the Winchester. "And this is Percy." She pointed at the one with shining bright sea green eyes the color of the ocean. Her father scowled even deeper.

"So, Dean. Your a hunter. Tell me Mister hunter, do you kill Vampires with wooden steaks or silver?" Samuel asked him. Not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Neither," Dean said. "You cut their heads off." Samuel sighed deeply.

"So I pass your test?" Dean asked. Samuel nodded, but turned and faced Percy with a deep critical look in his eye. He could tell just how powerful the hunter right in front of him was. But was he a monster? A demon? Samuel could not really tell, he was certain that Percy was not a typical human. But nevertheless. He probably should not start something that could get his whole family killed.

"Percy." The young twenty year old faced him. Sea green meeting brown. An odd eye color for a normal person. Green or even emerald green were normal eye colors, but his were not either. Strange. "How do you kill a demon?" Samuel asked. Raising an eyebrow. Percy chuckled slightly.

"You can't. All you can do is send em back down where they came from." Turning to face Dean just slightly. "Exorcise them straight back to hell." He grinned evilly as Dean winced.

"Great. Now get out of my house." He ordered the two. His daughter whined, very unpractical for someone her age. Saying his name in a high pitched voice. While his wife Deanne glared at him. "I don't trust other hunters. I don't want there help, I don't want them around my family." He said calmly.

"Knock it off Samuel." Deanne ordered. "He passed your test. I am inviting them for dinner." She declared triumphantly. Samuel glared at her rather angrily. But she just turned to him and raised an eyebrow back. Stopping him in his tracks.

Moments later the group of five was sitting around the table. Everyone except Percy was eating. Although his plate was completely clear of food. The four were giving him rather strange looks, but he continued to ignore them. His arms crossing his chest, as he glared hatefully at the table.

"Percy, something wrong?" Mary asked hesitantly after a few moments. The demigod looked up from the plate and stared into Mary's eyes, shocked to see that she was concerned. But no emotion overtook his face. After a few seconds he nodded.

"I have to go, uh. Pray." He said, before spinning on his heel. "I am sorry. May I be excused Mrs. Campbell?" Receiving a nod in response from Mary's mother. He slowly rose from his chair, pushing it in slightly and leaving the table. The creaking of the door alerted them to Percy exiting the house.

"That gentlemen has very good table manners. Except the eating part of course." Deanne mused to the other three at the table.

"He's a hunter? And he prays?" Samuel asked Dean. Who looked kind of confused and astonished at the moment. "Fool." He muttered under his breath. Only to be on the receiving end of two glares from the females of the room. "I have an off feeling about him. I don't think he's exactly doing some kind of prayer to God. He might be some sort of..."

"What?" Mary snapped cutting her father off. "A monster that is needed to hunt?" Her question was mocking of sorts. "There is holy water, in the drinks. So neither of them are demons."

"You seem awful protective over someone you just met." Samuel noted. Mary growled.

"He's just," She paused for a second. "There's something in his eyes. He's been through a lot. Pain and suffering, much of it. I'm shocked you can't see it." Dean raised an eyebrow, Bobby had told him Percy had been through a lot of pain and suffering in his life like his mother noted. But enough that someone else can visibly see it? Dean really doubted that.

Before Samuel or anyone else at the table could reply. Percy walked through the door. A difficult and upset expression on his face. But nothing out of the ordinary. Percy continued not to touch any of his food while Samuel and Dean fired back at each other. Suddenly, Percy's vision dimmed and he fell out of his chair. Hitting the floor rather roughly.

"Percy. Are you alright?" Mary asked once again as he pushed himself off the floor. He nodded weakly. Wondering why he was suddenly so dizzy and exhausted all of the sudden.

Grabbing his water glass off the table. He downed the entire glass in less than a second. The four watched in shock as the visible weariness and exhausted face of Percy vanished quickly. His slightly pale skin regaining his former tan color. He sighed in content and sat back down at the table.

Once dinner was cleared up. Percy smiled pushing his chair under the table. "Mrs. Campbell. May I help you with the dishes?" He asked politely and kindly. Dean raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not comment. Samuel and Mary exchanged looks curiously. A small grin stretched across Deanne's face. Not once had someone asked her that question in years. But she still shook her head.

"Please, Mrs. Campbell. I must insist. I used to do the dishes for my mother." A dark shadow enveloped on his face. Easily noticed by all four. Relenting Deanne nodded. As Percy helped Mary's mother.

"Your friend is Kind." Mary stated to Dean once his mother and Percy had left the room. Dean rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Sometimes, other times he can act like a cereal killer." Dean muttered. But Samuel and Mary still heard it.

**Line Break**

"This sucks." Percy groaned at Dean. "I hate these things." He said grabbing the collar of his priest jacket and started fidgeting with it. Dean glared at him as the demigod raised an eyebrow at his obvious displeasure. "What? You like these things?" He asked, his face morphed into a look of feigning complete shock. Dean just shook his head.

"Thank you, fathers." A timid and kind voice spoke. Although cracking slightly and breaking. Beth Winshire. Walking to the door, Dean opened it. Revealing Samuel, who had his fist raised upwards to knock on the door, but was unable to.

"Fathers, I see you beat me here." He said, a hint of displeasure and anger in his voice. Percy pushed past him, walking down the steps. Not wanting to hear the two talk. He was certainly annoyed with all of this business in the past. Also annoyed with Dean and Sam.

Walking up to Mary and a younger boy around the age of eighteen, or maybe nineteen. With dark, dirty blonde hair and pale skin. He seemed sort of agitated as well, albeit upset and slightly confused.

"Charlie. Want to tell the father what you told me?" Mary asked the boy, apparently Charlie. He nodded slightly. Looking into Percy's sea green eyes.

"Dad drank sometimes, sometimes he got rough with mom. Then the stranger came." He whispered and paused slightly. "Showing up about a week ago." Percy made a go on gesture with his hands. He had a very bad feeling about this nonsense. "I told him I wanted the beatings to stop. I thought he was crazy. Next thing I know, Dad's dead." Pausing, Mary and Percy exchanged looks of concern. "Am I going to jail?" He asked suddenly concerned. Percy shook his head as Mary reassured him.

Percy grabbed her slim arm and pulled her gently to the side. Out of ear's reach of Charlie. "What do you think?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think he just sold his soul to a demon. For a deal ten years in the future." He said with a frown. Trying to calculate which demon it could have possibly been. Percy could feel Dean's presence coming up behind him. So he walked back over to Charlie. Letting go of Mary's arm.

"Charlie. Was there anything else unusual?" He asked kindly and softly. Charlie nodded.

"There was one thing. The color of his eyes."

"What were they black, or red perhaps?" He asked.

"No, they were yellow. Pale yellow." Dean's small smile vanished and he froze, Percy did so as well.

**Line Break**

"Wake up, Percy." Dean growled. Percy scowled. Glaring at Dean slightly angry. He pulled out a gun, long slim dark black barrel. A pure black chamber hold a list of bullets.

"Got the Colt." He said. Dean nodded slightly.

"Yes, let's kill this guy." Percy placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him as he stood from the backseat of the Impala.

"Dean, you think this is a good idea?" Percy asked. Dean raised an eyebrow. "All those people you saved..." Dean growled angrily, a large scowl appearing on his face.

"What are you?" He snapped. "Acting like an Castiel. He literally said the same thing two minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow in shock. How the heck did he miss the angel? Must of been sound asleep.

"Really what did he say?"

"Nothing." Dean said, a little to quickly. 'Bullshit.' Percy thought in his head.

"Nothing, about why I'm here? Anything about me?" He asked. Dean just shook his head. Shutting down all of his questions that Percy tried to ask. Why the hell did the angel send him back to? It made absolutely no sense.

"Well, let's fuck up Azazel." Percy muttered quietly. So Dean was unable to hear him. Running up to the door, without stopping Percy sprinted up the steps. Jumping forward and extending his leg outwards. Kicking the door straight down. Revealing a small place.

His silver gun in hand, and the Colt in Dean's hands. He turned the corner, seeing the female Walsh. Talking to the yellow eyed demon pissed him off dearly. Firing two quick rounds into his chest. Blood exploded out of his chest and stomach, soaking the man's pure white shirt as she slumped backwards. A second the later the guy's eyes snapped open, revealing pale yellow orbs.

Dean raised the gun, noticing the demons eyes widen to reveal that the demon knew of the weapon. Before he could pull the trigger. Azazel flicked his hand to the side. Sending Dean into a wall. He groaned, trying to stand. The Colt laying several feet from him.

Azazel looked at Percy with a smirk and flicked his wrist. But Percy stayed motionless, his gun still pointed at the demon. "Don't have the juice?" Percy taunted as the demons eyes widened.

Jumping outwards faster than once could follow. Azazel landed a punch right into Percy's nose, forcing his head to snap backwards. Crimson blood flowed freely from his nostrils, a drop landing on his hand. Azazel's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. Hissing, he finally stopped. Looking at Percy with interest now.

"Ooh, have not seen one of your kind in ages." He grinned. Dean looked at the scene in disbelief. Something was odd and different about Percy. Most definitely, but he did not have the time to worry about it. Instead, he crawled towards the Colt.

Percy caught the next fist flying at him, the left one of Azazel coming for his cheek. Twisting slightly. He slammed the butt of his pistol onto Azazel's face. The demon groaned as his head snapped backwards.

Before he could react, Azazel kicked outwards, colliding with his stomach. The demigod groaned as he slammed into a wall. The demon grabbed around his throat. Choking Percy. Not for long though, before he could get anywhere else.

Azazel once more hissed in pain. Turning around he came face to face with Mary Campbell, later Winchester. Holding a iron knife in her hands. He raised an eyebrow, now disregarding Percy who fell to his knees in a daze.

"Ooh, your a feisty one. Really, I like you." Azazel smirked, the smile on his face twisting to morph a maniac's smile. Mary frowned, her beautiful face looking at the pale yellow eyes of the demon in front of her.

Azazel raised his hand, pushing outwards and flicking his wrist, he sent Samuel flying who was starting to come up beside him. He turned back to Mary, when he was slammed into from behind. Percy reached down and grabbed the demon around the throat. Azazel's eyes widened as Percy lifted him off his feet effortlessly.

The demon spit right in Percy's face. Percy sneered and threw him into the wall behind him. The wall cracked from the force of him. Azazel quickly picked himself up. Twisting his hand outwards. Mary flew to him. Grabbing her around the throat, he placed a blade at her throat. As Percy watched stunned and angry.

Dean raised the Colt, about to shoot him. Now, Mary was in the demon's grasp. The demon smirked, just as Dean's hand was about to pull the trigger, black smoke erupted from the doctor's mouth, billowing away before Dean could shoot it.

Percy and Dean exchanged looks. Eyebrows raised as Dean had an exasperated expression on his face. Mary picked herself up, her hands massaging her throat softly and quickly. She looked around the room, her eyes catching Percy's weary sea green ones. Dean's angry green eyes the same color as hers, and her father's concerned dark brown eyes.

Anger crossed her features and she stormed out of the house.

"Fuck." Percy growled angrily before following Mary, his steps slamming into the ground dangerously. The earth shaking slightly. Something both Dean and Samuel noticed. Dean followed shortly after, as did Samuel.

Sitting at the Campbell's dinner table. Dean and Samuel were discussing things about the yellowed eyed demon known as Azazel. While Percy looked at Samuel with narrowed sea green eyes. Samuel's dark brown eyes landed on the Colt between Percy and Dean. A small smile crossed his face.

"Is that the Colt?" He asked Percy and Dean. The latter nodding in response to the question while Percy's eyes narrowed even more. "Let me hold it." Dean turned and grabbed the Colt quickly with his right hand.

"Alright." Percy growled standing up quickly. He pulled his pistol out quicker than the eye could blink. Aiming for Samuel's chest. Before he could pull the trigger, Samuel's eyes changed to pale yellow and he grinned. While flicking his wrist.

Since Percy could not be flung by the demon. His pistol was pulled from his grasp. Flying into the demon's outstretched hands. Azazel pulled the trigger with his finger faster than Percy and Dean could react. The bullet exploded through Percy's shoulder. Crimson blood splattering the wall behind him.

"Percy." Dean yelled in shock as the demigod fell to the ground. Clutching his shoulder in obvious pain. Blood trickled from the edges of his mouth. Dean was in complete shock. Before he could react, Azazel flicked his wrist again before Dean could fire the Colt. Slamming backwards into the wall on his chair. The gun that could kill anything sliding from his grasp.

The demon grinned as he towered over Dean. "You seem to know me, as does your disgusting friend." He sneered. "Does that mean your one of my demon children?" He asked before smelling Dean. He closed his eyes slightly. "No, but maybe you have a sister, or a brother?" He asked with a grin. "Yes. Exactly." His smile was wider than anyone could believe.

"You wanted to save your brother. But now, your grandpa and grandma die." Gripping a knife tightly he drove the blade into his own stomach.

"No." Two people screamed. Deanne and Dean pulled yelled in shock. The blonde Campbell rushed towards the Colt, before she could reach it, however. The demon grabbed her by the head and snapped her neck effortlessly. Turning around, his eyes flickered to Percy bleeding on the floor. Then to Dean who just gripped the handle of the Colt.

"Goodbye Dean." He waved before vanishing.

"No." Dean growled before rushing over to Percy. He looked at the pale face of Percy. Worry etched all over his face. When he went to help him. Percy shook his head weakly.

"No. Go stop Azazel. Save your mother and father." Percy ordered Dean. The eldest Winchester looked conflicted, before he turned around and sprinted out of the house.

Percy was too weak to summon water to heal himself. He could feel his blood splashing to the ground. Slowly he closed his dulling sea green eyes. Praying deeply. His skin was becoming more pale. Only a moment after beginning, he could a feel the roar of flames in front of him. His eyes fluttered open.

Revealing a woman. Around the age of twenty five, only a few years older than he was. Her skin was the color or cream. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes, glowed like the depths of a fire. Her eyes were complete flames. Glowing slightly.

He smelled briefly, inhaling her scent of darkening embers and coals. She was looking at him concerned, even though she had no idea who he was. Also, she was giving off blasts of intense heat. Warming Percy to the bone.

"Mom." He croaked weakly. The woman gave a small gasp. Bending down and falling to her knees in front of him. She placed a hand on his bleeding wound. Her palm glowed like flames of a fire. Slowly his wound started to heal, until all that was left was the bullet hole in his jacket.

"I am the daughter of time. I can sense you are not where you should be. However, I can also feel that you are my child. Not born, but adopted." She smiled brightly at him as she stood straight up. "Goodbye my son." She grinned before vanishing in a roar of flames.

"Wait." Percy called, but no use. She was gone. Growling slightly about how immortals were annoying, he pushed himself quickly to his feet. His face was now fully colored and his eyes were twinkling once again in the dark light. He looked once at the body of Deanne and his eyes widened. Before he muttered something, placing a hand on her forehead.

A second later, he pulled his hand away. Turning around swiftly and sprinting out of the house.

He was just a second behind Dean. His silver pistol had returned to him, because the demon had dropped the gun before he vanished. The gun was in his hand. He scowled noticing Mary holding John who was just starting to stir. With Samuel dead on the ground nearby. Definitely did not take a genius to figure out what exactly happened with the yellow eyed demon.

Percy gripped Dean's shoulder, who looked at him shocked. His green eyes going up to Percy's shoulder. Which was still covered in blood. But completely healed. Mary looked over, seeing the two of them. Turning away to John, a second later she turned back. Noticing that Percy and Dean had vanished.

Percy's eyes fluttered open weakly. the first thing he noticed in the darkness that surrounded him was the body mass lying on top of him. A faint color of blonde was all he could see. 'Awesome.' He thought. Grinning, he knew he was sent back to the same time. But he was also confused. Why did Dean's angel bitch send him back in time as well? What was the purpose of him going back in time as well? Did he mean something to the angels? Was he important to their plan? His aggravation was steadily rising at this point.

Deciding that he had, had enough of shit tonight. He closed his eyes with a sigh. Finally letting his exhaustion overcome him.


	4. His Will, You Follow

**Champion of God **

**Chapter 4**

**His Will, You Follow **

Percy's sea green eyes snapped open. His vision blurry as he rubbed his eyes, his line of sight becoming much more clear than before. First thing he noticed, he was not where he had fallen asleep. Not with Jo perfectly resting in his arms. For the second straight time that Percy had opened his eyes, he had woken up somewhere where he was not when he had fallen asleep. And boy he was pissed. Could these Supernatural beings leave him alone for a fucking night.

No. Of course not. This was Percy's luck after all. And those three old bags, the fates always loved to mess around with his life. Waiting til that one oh so dreadful day when his cord was finally snipped and he could relax in peace. Away from all this hell and bull on Earth. Happily enjoying his own company and probably the company of his other loved ones.

Percy's sea green eyes looked down and noticed he was sitting on a pure white couch. No blemishes, no stains. Pearly perfect along with the rest of the room. Not a smudge of dirt, dust or anything of sort absolutely anywhere. The demigod tried to stand up, but felt that he was instantly pulled back into the perfect white couch. Growling, he snarled to no one in particular.

"What the hell?" His snarling voice echoed around the room. As he looked down a voice appearing from nowhere spoke.

"Quite the opposite actually." Percy's cold green eyes snapped upwards towards the sound of the voice. He had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. In front of him, was a man. In his mid to late thirties. With dark brown hair and shockingly blue eyes. Even brighter than a certain daughter of Zeus' eyes that he happened to know. But he was not impressed with the white angel and his apparel. A beige trench coat and a white undershirt, with black dress pants and a facial expression that was completely neutral.

Not one ounce of any remorse, happiness, sadness and anger. No emotions from what Percy's senses gathered. The angel of the lord tilted his head slightly and looked straight into the young man's unnerving green eyes. For a second, the angel actually felt a little nervous and fear running through his vessels veins. But he pushed these emotions down, his orders were strict and he was to abide by them and not give in to petty human emotions and the other garbage from human beings.

"Perseus..." The angel began. But Percy immediately cut him off.

"Percy." He growled at the angel of the lord. Seeming a bit displeased at his outburst, the angel continued after clearing his throat.

"Percy. Do you know why you are here?" He asked. The demigod raised an eyebrow, completely pissed. Being brought to this shit hole. Away from Jo and the stupid fucking angel of the lord asks that ridiculous question.

"Tell me." Percy growled. His green eyes darkening even further. A psychotic glint in his eyes. "Why in fucking God's name would I have any clue as to why in fucking hell a douche bag angel brought me to some dumb ass room?" He snarled viciously, his eyes churning with great power and destruction like a hurricane.

Castiel nervously looked away for a second and cleared his throat. Trying not to become angry with this puny mortal. Who thought he had the right to speak to him that way. An angel of the lord. "Castiel," Percy spoke once more before he could, and the angel was shocked that the demigod knew his name and knew of him. Especially how he looked. "Why am I here? Taken away from my bed for the second straight time I closed my eyes. Huh, can you tell me why? Since you are the one who brought me here. Can we please skip the dramatics?"

The angel nodded. "Very well, Percy. Your blade, take it out." Percy's eyes furrowed in confusion and shock for a second. Wondering what the hell was happening.

"My blade as in...?" He got no further in the question as Castiel spoke once again.

"Anaklusmos. Please give me the blade. This instant." He demanded, losing his patience slightly. Percy narrowed his eyes to slits, his anger almost overwhelming him. But he took a deep breath and cooled himself right before the storm.

"You an angel want my sword. That I have had since I was twelve. For what purpose?" He asked confused and angry. His hand reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out a cheap bronze pen looked to be sold anywhere. Castiel smiled slightly, so tiny Percy could barely see. "Even if I gave you the blade, it would come straight back to me." Castiel scoffed and rolled his shining blue eyes. Percy was shocked that he knew of the human expression.

"I am an angel of the lord, no Greek magic can hold a candle to mine and the true lords power." Castiel grinned as Percy raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I need your blade for a moment Perseus, uh Percy. There is something that must be done." Percy raised his eyebrows further, curiosity enveloping his senses and facial expression.

Percy was running through his thoughts. Confusion and curiosity were the most prominent emotions he was feeling at the moment. No longer did he feel any anger with this angel of the lord. Seemingly as he had a purpose for the all great Castiel. Or whatever.

"What do you need the blade for? I know for a fact that all angels have angelic blades. Powerful weapons that can kill most creatures in existence. There are even angelic swords. Held by very old and ancient angels, the first that walked the earth. The Grigori." Percy said with a small smirk, looking for any reaction from the angel. "Why do you need my sword then?"

"His will. I must follow through with his will." Castiel said, not even reacting to the ancient dark angels that no human should no of unless they had run into one. "God, Percy. The Lord and my father has ordered the Archangel Michael to take your blade." Percy's eyes widened. Even more curious now. Why would God have any interest in him? He was nothing special.

"You are a fool if you truly believe that." Castiel growled at him and Percy felt invaded that the angel had read his mind. If even for only a moment. "Anyways, God wants Michael to forge and merge the blade with angelic powers." Percy's mouth opened. As he uncapped Riptide. Letting the three foot long Celestial bronze blade appear before the two.

"What? Why? Huh?" Percy's brain was rattling inside his skull, almost exploding from confusion and a mixed amount of emotions.

"God wants you to have an angelic blade. Your first blade, as all angels first weapons are their blades. God has a will and you must follow and we must follow his will. Even if he is gone." Percy could no longer speak he was that confused.

Percy, with a cold and numb feeling running through his veins and organs. Shakily handed his sword to the angel Castiel. The angel of the Lord gripped the sword, before snapping his fingers and letting the blade vanish. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel spoke once more.

"The sword was sent to Michael. The sword should be ready for you in a moment. Allowing us to talk about what God wants you to do."

"What?" Percy was having trouble asking more than just one word questions.

"God, his will is what us Angels must follow. And what you must follow Percy." Percy stared straight into Castiel' blue eyes. He had finally regained his ability to speak in long and coherent sentences.

"No." He growled angrily and dangerously. Castiel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Odd, as no human or mortal had ever made him feel this feeling before. Not once had he been even slightly scared of a mortal. But Perseus Jackson. A scary mortal indeed. Who will in moments have an angelic weapon in his arsenal that could possibly kill him and all angels.

What is God's will? Why would he let a mortal wield an angelic blade? It was insulting to his children. All of the angels that knew. Which of course was Michael, Raphael and him. Not even Gabriel knew. But of course Gabriel had been gone for a while. Searching for his own destiny. A rebel in the eyes of all angels.

Percy stared at him with that cold, green unnerving stare. "Do not lie to me." He snarled. Castiel immediately took back a step. "God would not order me around like a puppet. You said a moment ago God had left. This means these orders or whoever is giving this mission is the next higher up. The Archangel Michael I am sure." His eyes were now a hurricane once again. Castiel' blue eyes widened once again. How had this mortal known? The angelic blade was an order from his father. But the mission was from Michael.

How had Percy known? This must be his father's doing. Percy glared straight into his eyes. "My sword has returned to me. May I be dismissed. Oh so powerful angel of the lord who could kill me with the snap of his fingers." Percy mocked him with a scowl and a sneer. Castiel sighed. Relenting, letting go of Michael's orders.

"Very well Percy. Just know that you are in God's plans. Your future ahead of you is unclear and I feel you and Dean Winchester's lives are about to change. Be prepared for my fathers will. And follow it. His will will lead you to paradise." He said ominously before snapping his fingers and Percy's vision of the angel vanished.

Percy opened his sea green eyes, dark and cold as usual for him nowadays. First thing he noticed was the light, second. He noticed that Jo was no longer laying in his arms, instead. Percy was lying in a bed all alone. Completely alone. Third after Jo and the light. He noticed he was no longer in the Roadhouse. Instead his eyes widened as he glanced around with where he was.

Percy was back in his old cabin. The Poseidon cabin back at Camp Half- Blood. Either this was a dream for him, or that Angel was a dirty rat bastard that needed to be gutted and harvested. A sacrifice to the God's that Percy still payed tribute for. The rest, well. Percy now had a weapon that could kill them and keep them permanently dead.

Instead of just sending their essences to Tartarus and allowing them to reform a hundred years later. These gods were evil Supernatural beings. Percy still surely hoped this was a dream. If he had woken in the Poseidon cabin, the God would feel his presence and alert the council. Or the god would come to him and look to drag him to the council. And hope for an award.

Percy was beyond angry. Beyond pissed. He crept slowly to the windows and looked outside. His eyes widened, the whole camp was there. All the other cabins, the Big house. The amphitheater. Everything. Demigods walking and chilling around. All chatting and excitedly exchanging with one another. Attacking each other with blades.

Had his deal come true? Was this really real? Or was this a dream or a figment of his imagination.

_'No Perseus.' _

The deepest and most powerful voice he had ever heard just spoke in his brain. The most powerful he ever felt, he could tell. However, the power should blow him to smithereens, even Poseidon's power had almost destroyed him once in his mind. But this voice was easily twenty times more powerful and he could stand to hear it without his brain bursting.

_'This is real Perseus. Your deal came true.' _

_"Who are you?" Perseus asked with wide eyes. A loud chuckle echoed in his mind. Carrying power that made Percy tingle with excitement. _

_'Easy Perseus. I am God.' _

_"No, you can not be. Impossible. God left heaven. Castiel told me..." _

_'Castiel was right young one. I left heaven years ago. But I am still here. Alive. I can not die.' _

_"Why show yourself to me? How can this be true either?" _

_'Perseus all those years ago at the crossroads. When you called upon the demon and made your deal. I made your deal a reality. Instead of giving up your soul in ten years and going to hell. Perseus, I have big plans for you?" _

_"Like?" Percy asked nervously. God chuckled. _

_'You need not know about the plans beforehand my son. Just know you are an interesting mortal. Your attempt to a deal with the crossroads demon, brought you even further to my attention. And your soul will stay away from the demons of hell.' Percy sighed in luck. 'But you are now changed forever. The deal is still dangerous and once revealed to the Winchesters, you will have difficulties and many tasks at hand. Good luck my son.'_

His green eyes snapped shut once again and the realm of Morpheus enveloped him once again. Passing out from the shock of talking to God.

What he saw next. He wish he had never dreamt of. He wished that this never happened. Stupid dreams, stupid demigod mind.

Next, as he was losing his temper with his non stop dreams. Percy saw two beautiful blondes, staring coldly into each others eyes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of wisdom. Grey eyes, the color of storm clouds. But beautiful to say the least, along with her perfect curly blonde hair that shined in the evening sun. Her skin was tan, a perfect tan not to white but not to orange. All she had been wearing, was ratty and torn blue jeans along with an orange Camp Half Blood shirt.

Now, the other female. Also had bright golden blonde hair glowing in the sun. Unlike Annabeth, her skin was gaunter. More pale than tan. As if she was often not in the son. Her eyes enticing Percy despite staring into Annabeth's grey eyes. Beautiful dark brown that shined with a certain light no others had. Jo Harvelle. The current love of Percy's life at the moment.

The two had their fists clenched, tears glistening in their eyes. Anger and pain flashing just briefly in their eyes. Then at the same time, both turned and stared at Percy. And Percy, was oh so glad that he knew this was a dream. The malice and anger in their eyes would have killed him otherwise.

His eyebrows raised in confusion. Why were the two staring at each other? What were they doing now? "Well." They both shrieked in a high feminine voice that damaged Percy's ears. He covered his ear drums with his palms. His eyebrows raising even further.

"What?" He asked, his confusion jumping high. As well as his concern and anger. What being had he offended that his life was a great big giant disgrace and waist of time? A disgrace and waste due to the fates or either God himself. He had no actual clue.

"You know what." They both screamed. there was no way Percy could believe this. Jo and Annabeth, neither of the two ever acted like the sad whiny schoolgirls they were acting like now. So what was the reason? Was it because of him? Oh, realization dawned upon him. Annabeth was his first love and first girlfriend, Jo was his current love and second girlfriend.

The two were fighting over him. Obviously, no wonder Annabeth had called him a seaweed brain. Was he really this big of a dumb ass? Yeah, he was sure of it. Also, if what God said was actually real and actually the truth.

Then Annabeth was actually alive once more. But, he saw her spirit in the Rise of the Witnesses. How in the hell could she be alive now? What in God's green earth, Annabeth was now alive. But he had gotten over her. This had taken awhile. But he was in love with Jo now.

"Annabeth." The daughter of Athena looked at him with wide pleading eyes. Jo looking at him with desperation. "I am truly sorry Annabeth. But I love Jo. I just don't love you anymore. Not as I used to." Jo's beautiful brown eyes widened and even more tears streamed down her face as a beautiful angelic smile crossed over her face.

"No." Annabeth screamed. Percy could not ever, ever believe this. Neither Annabeth or Jo would ever act this way. Both of them were tough kick it in the ass type of girls. Different from the rest that was sure. Maybe that's why they caught his eye in the first place. Maybe, because they would not stand for someone walking all over them. And there was no way in hell that he could believe the two would ever act in this way.

But if they were both alive. Then maybe, maybe this would turn out to be a real and true event. Frightening Percy to the core. He was done with Greek mythology. He would never let those arrogant and disgusting gods ruin in his life once more and if ever he decided to be a part of the Greek or Roman worlds. It would be to kill those gods. Who for so long have abused and mistreated the world.

Maybe during the race to fight against the Apocalypse. He would squeeze in time for the hunting of the Olympians. Just go in with his blessed Riptide and slaughter them all. Saving the future of the world from all their terrors.

Jo rushed forward to embrace Percy. But before she could, the blonde froze. Gasping as he eyes widened. Percy's brows furrowed in concern, and went full out panic as blood dribbled from her mouth.

"No." He snarled. His voice shaking the ground with power. He tried to rush forward. But, he was frozen. Percy was forced to watch as the light left her brown eyes and they became hollow.

No, Percy would not watch this as Jo was pushed forward slightly and her body dropped to the ground dead. Annabeth stood behind her, a slightly shocked and confused expression on her face as she looked at her blood stained blade, then to Jo's dead body.

Percy's eyes flashed with a cold dark light and he flicked his wrist. Sending Annabeth backwards. He could not believe this. Annabeth would not kill Jo. She was not a heart broken woman who would kill when she does not get her way.

With a start he was pulled from his nightmare. Sweating profusely, his eyes scanned the darkness around him as he sat up. The fright and anger in his eyes shining dangerously like headlights in the complete darkness.

Stretching out his senses in the everlasting darkness. His senses gave him calm as he find out that he was in Jo's bedroom. Finally his awful dreams had stopped, and everything was okay. Except why was it this dark, and why was Jo no longer with him?

Percy rose from the bed, his bearings perfect as he walked straight towards the door. Pushing the door slightly open, he immediately heard five voices. Well not immediately. He heard them talk and exchange for a minute before realizing those five were probably talking about him.

Percy was unable to pick up words from this distance, but he could easily tell the voices were from the Winchester brothers, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. His eyes turned, staring straight towards the window. It was pitch black outside. Why were them five talking at night, unless they were talking about the only other person that was with them. Of course, Percy was not an idiot unlike some people believed.

Silently, he slipped through the small opening of the door. Avoiding the creak that would have happened had he opened the door any further. Creeping towards the voices he quickly peeked his head out in the opening. Seeing all five of them sitting at a table. Each having a beer in their hands.

"Really?" Ellen asked in pure disbelief. "After being around him for that long, that was the conclusion you came up with." Her tone was full of sarcasm, but also a undertone of anger. Bobby cut across, presumably before either Sam or Dean could snap back.

"Quiet boy. Right now." He growled, and demanded. However, the younger Winchester, of course would not listen. Boy, Percy wanted to beat the living daylights out of him at the moment.

"Dean?" He asked. Percy could sense his questioning look as Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"What Sammy?" He asked. "Percy's a cool guy. Unless you piss him off, then he's like a demon." Sammy growled angrily.

"Well he's something. I don't think he's completely human." Bobby and Ellen both rolled their eyes at the exact same time. Percy narrowed his, angry that all of them were talking about him, at night. Completely away from him, and basically going behind his back. In other words, he was absolutely completely pissed.

Well, he was not just gonna stand there and take this shit. He stepped out from behind the wall and into the doorway. Basically just making his dark outline appearing to the five of them. Dean was the first to notice and his green eyes widened before gaining a slightly nervous look. Seeing his brothers look and the direction of his eyes, Sam turned towards the doorway.

His face paled and all of the blood drained from his face. Percy grinned at his look, and the two Winchesters saw his perfect white teeth. Matching his psychotic smirk. Walking out of the darkness he made towards the five. Letting his footsteps be heard. Bobby, Ellen and Jo frowned. While looking slightly concerned for either themselves or probably for the youngest Winchester. The latter was most likely as the three knew he would not hurt them unless absolutely necessary and even then most likely would not.

Percy sat down in the chair next to Jo. Leaning on the back legs of his chair. he plastered a fake grin on his face as he winked to Jo. Before turning to the two Winchester tools. "So, Samuel. Talking about me behind my back. Not very cool." Sam growled angrily.

Percy looked straight in Sam Winchesters eyes, all amusement and any trace of joking was gone from sight. Instead, his eyes contained no emotions. Just dark green eyes staring straight into Sam's soul. The youngest Winchester started to fidget under his gaze. In Percy's hand was a hunting knife, shining silver like the moon. Standing up, he walked towards Sam. Before driving the blade deep into the table.

"Hey." Ellen said in amusement, no anger at all.

"Sorry about the table Ellen." Percy seemed reasonably apologetic. Before turning to Sam. Whom had gone completely white. "No listen here, Sammy." He tsked. "Talking about me behind my back. Is immature. Why don't ya just say whatever you have to say to my face." The demigod said calmly. Sam growled and looked straight into the eyes of the demigod before him.

"You're a monster." He said bluntly. "I don't know what exactly. But I know you're not human." Sam snarled. Bobby, Ellen and Jo did not seem surprised. Dean was wide eyed. Probably expecting Percy to gut his little brother, and Dean could hardly blame him. He knew Sam was kind of being a dick at the moment. It was annoying to him as well.

"You know what Sam. You're right. Absolutely right." Percy stated completely emotionless. "I am a monster. From the life I live, I guess. All of us are monsters. Unlike the rest of the human race. Skills others would dream of. Knowledge others would become squeamish for. Not all hunters are good Samuel. Some of us can be quite against the current." He snarled.

"A monster." He scoffed. "Coming from you Sam. Is hilarious. Why don't you tell Dean what you were up to while he was trapped in the pits of Hell." The youngest Winchester's eyes widened, he looked down. Avoiding both the gazes of Percy and Dean.

"How?" He stuttered. "How do you kn**o**w?" He asked confused.

"You have your sources," Percy's green eyes flicked to Bobby's. "I have mine."

Turning around, he grabbed Jo's wrist. Pulling her up and out of her chair gently. "If we're done. I'll just be heading back to sleep. You know. What the night is meant for." He said. Before patting Bobby's shoulder and kissing Ellen softly on the cheek.

"Night." He called out, heading back to Jo's room. The blonde wrapped firmly in his powerful and strong arms.

Dean turned to his brother. A look of disbelief and slight anger across his face. "Sam." His younger brother looked up to him with a questioning glance. "What the Hell," He snarled. "Was Percy talking about?"

**My Dear Good Sir Line ****Break **

"Percy." Jo gasped as she felt his soft lips press against her neck. She felt his strong arms wrap around her torso. Pushing her up against his powerful chest. When the raven haired man pulled away. Jo smiled at him. Before leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.

Percy pouted, as the two found their way inside Jo's room. Jo smirked. Despite the dark around her, she could still see Percy's angelic face. "What are you staring at?" He asked with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Your ugly face. What else?" Percy grinned as she let out a brief chuckle.

"Sure sweetie." He said with a super sickly voice. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Percy's green orbs travelling down from her face towards her cleavage. She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to stare into hers.

"Now what are you looking at? Perv." She stated. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep the grin off her face. Percy laughed as his hand touched her neck.

"Nothing. Just the hickey I gave you and I was wondering what your mother was going to say." Jo's eyes widened as Percy started to laugh like a maniac. She pulled her hands from his face and slapped him. But the chuckle and grin never faded. She grabbed his powerful shoulders. Spun them around and threw him onto her bed. All the while he was laughing hysterically. His green eyes tearing up.

Jo pursed her lips before jumping on top of him. Straddling his waist. Percy grinned that lady killer smile that was so warm, sweet and enticing. Definitely the most seductive smile she had ever felt. Resisting, however impossible she felt it was. She slammed her fists onto his chest. Satisfied as he groaned slightly.

"Now, Perseus Jackson." She growled with false anger. "Get rid of it." Percy raised his eyebrows with a look of false curiosity.

"However would I do that?" He asked seemingly confused. Jo's eyes narrowed to slits and she punched him on the chest six times in a row. Grinning as Percy muttered under his breath.

"Do it. Or you're sleeping on the bar." Percy's eyes widened and he touched her neck. She felt a cool liquid touch the skin of her neck and she could feel as the bruise faded out of view. She smiled at how easily she had control over Percy.

Jo punched his chest one more time before falling beside the demigod. Embracing his warmth as his powerful arms wrapped around him. She looked straight into his eyes as the two cuddled. She noticed in his eyes. Something unusual. Not usually hidden in his eyes. Well, hidden as in from everyone but her. She could read Percy like a book.

"What's wrong?" Percy opened his mouth to speak. But Jo gave him a look that if he said it was nothing. She was going to carve him with his own knife. The demigod gulped.

Percy relented with just one look from Jo. If he told her, then there was no way that his dream could come true. He sighed. "You know how I told you about everything from my past. The Titan and Giant wars, the Greek gods all of the demigods and how I am one myself." Jo smiled. Knowing that she was only one of three regular mortals who knew about him.

"Yes." She said softly.

"There was one thing I left out." Jo raised her eyebrows. Not angry, just confused as to why he would keep something from her. "At the Greek camp. There was a girl. One I fell in love with. Her name was Annabeth. She came back to life with my wish." He said, looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"That's it." Percy's head bucked backwards slightly. "You were in love with her at one point. Yes?" He nodded slightly. Wondering where she was going with this. "So." She said. Not at all angry with him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Do you want me to be angry with you? Thats hardly any reason to be mad at you. Just because you loved at one point. Some harlot." She growled. Percy raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean I'm mad at you."

"Why you telling me this?" She asked. Her beautiful face etched with worry. He gulped.

"I had a nightmare, just before I found you lot." He said quietly. "Somehow, the two of you met. And I told her that I loved you now. That I was choosing you over her." Without Percy noticing, Jo's eyes were sparkling with affection staring at Percy. "Then she got mad and she...she..." He stopped.

"She what?"

"She killed you. I watched you die and if she truly is alive again. What if this happened to you?" He said tears in his green eyes. She smiled and planted a long kiss on Percy's lips. Percy smiled deeply, relishing in the feeling of her soft and caressing lips.

"Darling." She smiled as Percy narrowed his eyes. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Especially one of your, ahem ex's. I love you." She whispered. Percy smiled.

"I love you too, I guess." He teased.

"What?" Jo snarled.

"Just kidding sweetheart." Jo smirked at the look of fear on his face. She betted she was the only who could get that look of fear on his face nowadays. For some reason, that made her feel special and way better about the future.

"Yeah, you better be." Jo said quietly and dangerously as she grabbed Percy's shirt and with a feral growl ripped it from his body. Showing his powerful muscles, but also many scars that littered across his torso. Jo placed her lips roughly against his as Percy with a subtle movement rolled so he was on top of Jo. Their lips together in a steaming passion.

**Yo. So decided. The Percy and Jo pairing is here to stay. The two are currently all business at the moment. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. The first parts reveals a little of the plot. With some Percy and Jo fluff. Still in the early chapters. Gotta take it slow sometimes don't ya. **

**Good? Bad? Or just completely Sexy? **

**Let me know. I love hearing from you guys and your feedback. Even the negative comments. You all just make my day. **

**By the Way, better now if you care. Been a rough last eight, nine months. Updating should be more frequent. But I am not on a schedule. Got a life to live ya know. **

**Goose out. See ya. **


End file.
